My Journey
by flipster
Summary: Second part up! My Journey: The Movie! What happens when two high level alakazams do something they shouldn't? Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and none of its characters. They are all copyrighted by Nintendo and bla, bla, bla; you all know the rest. (I hope you do!)

I always felt like writing a pokemon fanfic. It's just that I am too lazy, but now that Ruby and Sapphire are out I got motivated. The main character is I, just a little different. In this fic I can talk to girls easily and I am not shy, like in real life. Now the good stuff: 

~

"TRIMMMTRIMM" sounded the alarm clock and Felipe jumped off his bed onto the ground and kicked the alarm clock.

"Finally, its today! I'll finally start my damn journey!" Excitedly Felipe puts on his jeans and plain blue shirt. 

"Mom! I'm, going to professor Oak's to get my pokemon!" Screamed Felipe to his mom "Ok dear!" She screamed back.

On his way Felipe kept thinking about what was going to happen. He finally was going to get a pokemon license; his dream was about to begin. He is normal 16 year old, wears glasses and has a pretty decent body, though his clothes hide most of it. He is getting his license and his first pokemon but couldn't get a license when he was 10 like most kids.

Felipe knocked on professor Oaks's door and man answered. He had gray hair, was wearing a lab coat and seemed to be in his 40's. "Ah, so are finally here!", said professor Oak, "come with me."

Felipe and the professor got in a small room with a round table on the middle. 

"Well, here we are, you have 3 pokemon to choose from, bulbasaur, charmander and squirtle. Which one will it be?"

"Ummm, since grass types are my favorite type and bulbasaur is my favorite pokemon, I choose bulbasaur!"

"Good choice, now here, takes these pokeballs, and this pokedex."

"Thanks professor, now I want to see bulbasaur! Bulbasaur, come out!" Felipe throws the pokeball and after a bright flash of light a greenish pokemon appears. It has a big bulb on its back and has black spots all over his body. "Hi bulbasaur! I'm your trainer, Felipe!" said Felipe

"Bulba!" answered bulbasaur. 

"Well, I see you two are getting along well. But now its time for you to decide where to go. There's Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Since you're not rich and can't pay for the ferry's ticket, then you can't go to Hoenn."

"Thanks for pointing that out professor!" said Felipe sarcastically. "Well, I'll stick to the original path, I'll go through Kanto." 

"I better go now professor, bulbasaur return!" Felipe pointed the pokeball at bulbasaur, but it refused to get in the pokeball. "What's the matter bulbasaur?" asked Felipe.

"Saur!"

"Some pokemon dislike being inside a pokeball," explained the professor "and bulbasaur is one of them. Umm, this is the second time this happened. First it was with Ash and pikachu, now you."

"Ash and pikachu? Who are they?"

"Oh, Ash is a trainer that got his pikachu a few moths ago, and it refused to get in its pokeball, just like your bulbasaur"

"Maybe someday I'll meet him, and kick his ass!"

"Well, good luck to you and your bulbasaur Felipe"

"Thanks professor, I better go home now and say bye to my mom. See ya later! Come on bulbasaur!" As Felipe was walking through the door another person was walking in. "Hey, you here to get your first pokemon?"

"That's none of your business." answered back the kid with an angry tone of voice. The kid looked like he was around 15, almost as old a Felipe. But he was short and blond.

"Whatever." said Felipe. Then Professor Oak came in.

"Ah, Scott, a little late huh?"

"Yeah, I overslept."

"Come this way, I am sorry but there are only 2 pokemon left. Felipe got here first so..."

"As long as he didn't take my charmander, or I am going to kick his ass!" said Scott while facing Felipe

"Oh yeah, then get your precious charmander and come outside so I will kick your ass! Come on punk!"

"Now, now boys. There is no need to fight, why don't you settle this in a pokemon battle. It will be the first one for both of you." 

The 2 boys stepped outside with the professor, right behind his lab.

"This will be a 1 on 1 match, since you two only have one pokemon each....start!"

"Charmander, flamethrower!" charmander looked back at Scott puzzled.

"Charmander is not experienced enough, it doesn't know flamethrower yet." explained the professor.

"Now's our chance bulbasaur! Growl!" bulbasaur let out a roaring growl, which scared charmander.

"Now tackle it!" ordered Felipe. Bulbasaur charged charmander and tackled it. Charmander flew a few feet but then got up.

"Tackle again!"

"Scratch!" screamed Scott. As soon a bulbasaur was about to hit charmander, it scratched bulbasaur's face, making it close its eyes in pain. But bulbasaur still had the momentum from the tackle attack and it hit charmander, making it faint. 

"Charmander is unable to battle, bulbasaur is the winner! Wow, I feel like a referee!" said the professor.

"We won, we won!" Felipe screamed happily.

"You got lucky, I'll get you next time!" said Scott as he walked inside professor Oak's lab with his fainted charmander.

"Keep dreaming shorty!"

"Well, Felipe, I have to go inside and help Scott. Good luck on your journey."

"Thanks professor, I better go home now. Let's go bulbasaur."

~

"Bulbasaur..." 

"bulba?"

"Thanks for winning that battle."

"Saur!"

"Yeah, we kicked their ass good, didn't we?"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur sounded happy.

~

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hi son! Oh, is that your pokemon, its so cute!" she bend over on petted bulbasaur on his head.

"Buba."

"I got everything ready for you; it's all in this backpack."

"Let's see.... clothes, soap, more clothes, underwear, food, some money, 3 BOXES OF CONDOMS?!?!?"

"You're a grown boy now Felipe. It's better to be safe than sorry!"

"Mom, you think I'm some kind of pervert? I am, but not that much! Don't worry, I will be fine!"

"Call as much as you can, dear!"

"Okay mom, bye!"

"Bulba!"


	2. Through the forest and the first catch

Felipe stood at the entrance to Pallet Town. "Um, let's check the map" he opened his backpack and took out a full Kanto map. "We have to go to Pewter City, but to get there we have to go through the Viridian Forest. All right bulbasaur, let's go."

"Buba!"

~

"Well, here we are, Viridian Forest. I better catch a pokemon here. But which one?"

"Bulba!"

"Wait bulbasaur, I'm trying to think!"

"Saur!"

"Maybe a caterpie...."

"SAUR!!" 

"What?" Felipe looked at bulbasaur and at the corner of his eye he saw a sandshrew "Holy shit!! A sandshrew!! Bulbasaur, tackle it!!" bulbasaur ran towards sandshrew and tackled it making it fall to the ground. As sandshrew was trying to get up bulbasaur tackled it again. "Pokeball go!!" Felipe threw a pokeball at sandshrew. The ball opened and sandshrew was teleported inside. The ball was shaking weakly.

"Come on......" the ball stopped moving "Yes, I caught my first pokemon!! Oh yeah!!"

"Saur!" bulbasaur was happy. 

~ 

"Damn, this forest is thick." said Felipe angrily.

"Saur!" Agreed bulbasaur.

Suddenly they came upon an open field. "Let's rest here for a while."

"Umm" Felipe checked the map "Pewter City is just a little further. The gym leader there is Brock and he uses rock and ground types. He shouldn't be a problem for you since you're a grass type, bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur! Saur!"

"Good idea, sandshrew come out." Felipe threw a pokeball at the ground and after a flash of light sandshrew appeared.

"Hey sandshrew! I'm Felipe and this is bulbasaur."

"Shrew."

"You gonna help me become a pokemon master?"

"Shrew!"

"I'll take that as a yes! Return now sandshrew!" Felipe pointed the pokeball at sandshrew and a red laser came out and hit sandshrew, sucking it into its pokeball. "Let's get going."

~

"Ah, finally we made it!" Felipe was standing in front of a sign that said "Pewter City"

"Let's go to the pokemon center and take a rest."

~

"Wow, it's pretty big." As Felipe and bulbasaur walked inside they saw a red haired nurse.

"Hey, you're cute!" Said Felipe "I like red heads!"

"Thanks, I guess. How can I help you?"

"Oh, can you heal my bulbasaur and sandshrew?"

"Sure, just give me bulbasaur and sandshrew's pokeball. I'll be back in a few minutes."

~ 10 minutes later

"Here you go." Said the nurse

"Thanks! What's your name anyway?"

"It's Joy"

"Joy.... what a sexy name. Well thanks, see ya later Joy!" Felipe walked out the door with bulbasaur.

"What a strange kid."


	3. Pewter Gym! Where the hell is Brock!

"We're finally here, the Pewter City gym." Felipe was standing right in front of the gym. He looked down at a sign. "Um, what's this: Pewter City gym: hard as a rock. Haha, what kind of loser would write something like this!?"

"Bulba!" They entered the gym. 

"Brock, where are you, I've come here to challenge you!" Then an old man appeared out of the shadows.

"I'm looking for Brock." Asked Felipe.

"Brock is not the gym leader anymore. He went on a journey and I, his father, am the new gym leader. My name is Flint, and are you ready to lose?"

"Let's get it on old man!" Flint, Felipe and bulbasaur proceeded to a large room, it had a rectangle drawn on the ground and a pokeball drawn on the middle of the rectangle. It resembled a soccer field. Many rocks were on the field also. Both the trainers went to opposite sides of the rectangle.

"This will be a 2 on 2 match! Geodude, go!" Said Flint and a floating rock with arms sticking off its sides came out of the pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, kick his ass! Wait, that thing doesn't have an ass! Well, then kick his rocky behind!"

Both pokemon went to the center of the field and started to battle.

"Geodude, rock throw!" Geodude picked up a rock and threw it at bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, jump to the right and tackle it!" Bulbasaur easily dodged the rock and tackled geodude. But geodude didn't budge an inch.

"Ha! Normal attacks are useless against rock pokemon! You should know that! Now you tackle it!" Geodude jumped forward and hit bulbasaur, which looked weakened.

"Saur! Bulbasaur!!" Screamed bulbasaur to Felipe

"What? You learned a new attack? Then use it!" Bulbasaur screamed and razor sharp leaves started to come out of the division between its body and bulb! It looked like a tornado of leaves coming directly at geodude.

"Wha-" Flint couldn't even finish his sentence and geodude was on the ground with countless leaves on its body.

"Wow, bulbasaur learned razor leaf! Yeah, bulbasaur!"

"Huh, this one won't be so easy! Onix, go!" A giant rock serpent appeared, it was at least 20 feet tall. "OOOnn" it let out a loud roar.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf again!" 

"Onix, dig!" Onix quickly burrowed itself underground, avoiding bulbasaur's razor leaf.

"Damn it! Bulbasaur watch out!"

"Onix, tackle!"

"Ugh, I can't see it!" Onix then appeared right under bulbasaur launching it into the air! Bulbasaur hit the ceiling and fell right in front of Felipe. 

"Bulbasaur!! Come back! You can't beat it!" Bulbasaur struggled but it finally got up, it was very hurt.

"Saur! Bulbasaur, saur!"

"You won't give up huh? Ok, let's go!"

"Onix, wrap attack!" Onix jumped at bulbasaur and grabbed it with its tail, squeezing it with its massive body. You could hear bulbasaur's painful cries from outside the gym.

"Bubasaur, no!! Wait a second, bulbasaur use razor leaf!!!" Bulbasaur concentrated and used razor leaf, which hit onix on the face. Onix let go of bulbasaur and fell on the ground. 

"Quick bulbasaur! Use another razor leaf!" Bulbasaur let out another razor leaf, which hit onix's entire body. It was covered with sharp leaves. 

"Onix, you've had enough! Return! You won kid..."

"Yes!! We did it! We got our first badge! If you didn't use wrap attack I probably would have lost... " Felipe ran towards bulbasaur and picked it up.

"I better get you to a pokemon center!"

"Kid, here you go, the boulder badge."

"Thanks Flint! Maybe I'll see you again someday!"

"Later kid!"

~

Felipe arrives at the pokemon center, with bulbasaur on its arms.

"Hey Joy! I'm back! Remember me?" said Felipe.

"Ugh, you again! What do you need this time?"

"My bulbasaur needs healing, can you help it?" 

"Yeah, sure." Felipe handed bulbasaur to Joy.

"Saur..." said bulbasaur weakly.

"Look how lucky he is...." Thought Felipe "He's touching her br-" Felipe's thought was cut-off by Nurse Joy.

"Wait just a minute." She then entered a room.

Felipe then went to a videophone to call professor Oak.

"Hello, this is professor Oak."

"Hey, professor! Guess what? I just got my first badge!"

"Oh, it's you Felipe! Your first badge already! Wow, Scott is still in Viridian Forest capturing some pokemon."

"What?! What many does he have?"

"Um, I think around 9."

"9! I only have 2! But at least I have a badge and he doesn't!"

"Well, good luck Felipe! Bye!"

"Thanks, I'll see you later!" Felipe turned off the phone and Nurse Joy entered the room with bulbasaur walking next to her.

"Your bulbasaur is all fine now."

"Thanks Joy! Well, next stop is Cerulean City, but first we have to go through Mt. Moon."

"See ya later Joy." said Felipe

As he exited the pokemon center Felipe though: "I hope the other nurses are as hot as her! Maybe I'll even find a girlfriend.....oh, yeah!"


	4. Weird kid and Mt Moon!

Felipe and bulbasaur are now on their way to Mt. Moon, which they must get through to get to Cerulean City.

"There, I can see the entrance over there, bulbasaur!"

"Saur!" Suddenly a young boy come over to Felipe and started talking to him.

"I like shorts!" He said.

"Um, yeah, that's nice." As Felipe walks away the boy stops him.

"Wait, let's battle!"

"You're a weird kid, but yeah, I'll battle you."

"Caterpie! Come out!"

"Who should I use? I haven't trained sandshrew yet, so, sandshrew go! Sand-attack!"

Sandshrew started to blow sand at caterpie, which started to shake wildly.

"Now, scratch!" Sandshrew jumped in front of caterpie and scratch it. Caterpie flew a few feet and hit a tree, fainting.

"Grrr, you got lucky. Metapod go!"

"Ha, you think that can beat my sandshrew?! Scratch it!"

"Harden." Yelled the kid. Metapod begun to shine and when sandshrew hit it with a scratch it didn't move an inch.

"Oh, crap.... Try tackling it!!"

"Keep using harden!" Sandshrew's tackles were having no effect.

"Saur, saur, saur!!" Bulbasaur started to laugh.

"What are laughing at! Ugh, there has to be a way.....I know! Sandshrew grab metapod, throw it in the air, and when metapod is falling tackle it!" Sandshrew grabbed metapod, threw him in the air, and when metapod started to fall, sandshrew jumped up, curled up into a ball and hit metapod.

"No!!" Yelled the boy "Metapod return...."

"HAHA, you lost weird-short-loving-kid!"

"Buaaaaaa." The kid started to cry and ran away.

"Ahhh, come on kid, you don't need to cry! I just hope I don't meet people as weird as that kid again. Sadshrew return."

~

At the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"I need to catch one pokemon here if I want to keep up with Scott. The first pokemon I see I will capture!" said Felipe bravely.

As he and bulbasaur entered the cave they saw a zubat.

"Oh, damn it! Did it have to be a zubat!?" Zubat heard this it started to attack Felipe. "Zub!" It said angrily.

"Ow! What are you doing?! Guess I have no choice, bulbasaur go get it!"

"Saur!" Bulbasaur jumped and tackled zubat. It fell on the ground and was barely moving.

"The thing went down in one hit! I've seen sponges stronger than this zubat!" Felipe fell on the ground laughing and zubat was still trying to get up. "Ugh, I made a promise and as much as I regret this, pokeball go!" Felipe threw a pokeball at zubat, and it was teleported inside it. It shock weakly and stopped moving. "Yay," said Felipe dully "I caught zubat."

Felipe picked up the pokeball. 

"This zubat probably know where the exit is.....come out zubat." Zubat came out and started to hit Felipe on the head. "Hey, that hurts! Look, sorry I made those funny comments...." Felipe started to laugh again and zubat resumed hitting him on the head. "Ok, ok, I'll stop laughing! Look, sorry again, but if you come with me I promise that you'll get much stronger. And maybe someday you be stronger than every pokemon on this cave put together! So what do you say?"

"Bat!" It said happily.

"Thanks, now can you help me find the exit?"

"Zu!" It nodded.

"It will probably take 10 to 20 minutes according to the map, but since you live here it should take us only five minutes!"

~ 3 and a half-hours later.....

"I can see the exit, finally! Thanks zubat, now return." Felipe and bulbasaur ran to the exit and were able to see Cerulean City. "I think I caught a retarded zubat.....but it doesn't matter! I'm so happy I got to Cerulean City that I'll forget about it! Now, to the pokemon center!"

"Saur!"

"What? No, bulbasaur, not to rest! We're going there to see the nurse!"

"Saur...."

"Now, let's pray that I will find a girlfriend on this town!" Bulbasaur started to walk towards the city.

"Hey, wait! If I don't find a girlfriend here its your fault!!"

-Will Felipe find a girlfriend?

-Will Felipe beat the Cerulean gym leader?

-Will bulbasaur get enough of Felipe and abandon him?

-And most importantly: Will the nurse be hot???? 

NOTE: If you've played R/B/Y then you know who the shorts-kid is!


	5. 3 hot chicks of the Cerulean Gym!

Felipe and bulbasaur have finally arrived at Cerulean City. On their way to town they see a sign.

"'Cerulean City ahead.'" Read Felipe "Yeah, I know that, stupid sign. Wait, there's something written next to it: 'Gary was here, Ash is a loser!' Haha! Maybe this Ash is the same as the one professor Oak told me about, well if it is written here then it must be true!" Bulbasaur pointed to something on the sign.

"What? There another thing written, oh, I see it: Scott was here, Felipe is a loser! What?! That son of a b-"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Sorry, I forgot that I got to cut down on the cursing. But how did he get ahead of me?! It's impossible! But I'll get my revenge." Felipe reached over to his backpack and took out a pen and some whiteout. "Thanks mom! Now let's change this...." Felipe reached to the sign, erased 'Scott' and 'Felipe' and wrote something.

"'Felipe was here, Scott is a loser!' Haha, that's much better! Who's the loser now?!"

"Saur!"

"Yeah, let's keep going."

~

It was night now and Felipe and bulbasaur arrived at the pokemon center.

"Ohhh nurse!!! Where are you?" Felipe yelled as he entered the pokemon center. There were at least 5 trainers at the center and all of them started to look at Felipe with a "What the hell?" face.

"Crap, I didn't expect anyone to be here!" Felipe's face was red as a tomato.

Suddenly a nurse came running towards Felipe.

"Oh my God! She's coming here to hug me!" Felipe extended his arms but the nurse stopped right in front of him.

"Where's the emergency!!" She asked nervously.

"There's no emergency, I just wanted to see you!"

"Never do that again!"

"Are you Joy's twin sister?"

"I'm her cousin, now excuse me!" The nurse entered the room she came from.

"Wait! Were can we sleep?"

"Hall on the right, first door on the left." She replied.

When Felipe entered the room he saw a single bed and a table.

"Time to go to sleep! Where you want to sleep?"

Bulbasaur jumped on the bed.

"Okay, you can sleep with me! Just don't snore!"

~ The next morning, on their way to the Cerulean Gym:

"Cerulean gym specializes in water types, so you have an advantage, bulbasaur. This gym shouldn't be very hard."

"Saur!" bulbasaur was excited he was going to battle.

Felipe and bulbasaur then arrived at a big building, about 2 stories high.

"This is it, you ready bulbasaur?"

"Bulba!"

As they enter the gym they see an olympic size pool at the center of the room, with many benches to the sides. It looked more like a stage for a show than a pokemon gym. On one of the benches there were 3 girls talking, Felipe approached them but before he could say anything he started to drool.

"Ew, you're like, drooling all over!" Said the blond one.

"What do you want kid?" Said the blue haired one.

"I'm here to.....so hot......battle the gym........yeah.......leader."

"Like, what's the problem with you?" Said the red haired girl.

Bulbasaur tackled Felipe, which realized what was going on.

"Oh, sorry. I'm here to battle the gym leader!"

"I'll battle him, his kinda cute." said the blue haired girl "I'm Violet."

"She thinks I'm cute, oh yeah!"

"Enough talking, let's battle!"

They both proceeded to opposite ends of the pool. There were floating platforms all over the pool.

"This will be a 1 on 1 match! Starmie, go!" A purple, star shaped pokemon appeared and landed on one of the platforms. 

"Bulbasaur, go get it!" Bulbasaur jumped on one of the platforms.

"Start!" Yelled Violet.

"Bulbasaur, stun spore!" A shine powder started to flow out of bulbasaur' bulb towards starmie. 

"Jump on the water!" Starmie jumped on the water, avoiding stun spore. It appeared behind bulbasaur and tackled it. Bulbasaur was able to regain control in mid-air and landed on a platform.

"Water gun!" Yelled Violet. 

A strong stream of water was heading directly a bulbasaur. "Jump towards starmie and use razor leaf!" Bulbasaur jumped over the stream of water and took aim at starmie; letting out dozens of razor leafs at starmie. It took a direct hit and fell on the water.

"Ha, that should do it!"

"Starmie won't be defeated this easily! Thunderbolt!" Starmie jumped out of the water and started to spin furiously, generating electricity.

"Quick, grab it with vine whip!" Two vines appeared from the division between bulbasaur's body and bulb. But when they touched starmie, they got tangled and started to spin too! Bulbasaur was spinning like crazy, when finally starmie stopped. Bulbasaur was dizzy and fell on the water.

"Thunderbolt the water!" Starmie resumed spinning, gathering electricity.

"Bulbasaur, hurry! Get on top of one of the platforms!" Bulbasaur desperately tried to climb a platform but it kept sliding back o the water. Starmie stopped spinning and prepared to launch a thunderbolt.

"I have only one way out of this. I have to risk it! Bulbasaur, grab starmie with your vines and pull it down!"

Bulbasaur calmed itself down and started to float on the water. It then extended its vines up and grabbed starmie. The thunderbolt was seconds away from coming out. Finally bulbasaur pulled starmie into the water; it couldn't contain the thunderbolt anymore and released it, shocking bulbasaur and itself! Bolts started to rip through the water and ground, making holes all over the gym. Some platforms were thrown out of the water and into the benches.

Finally when the bolts stopped and the smoke cleared out the inside of the gym looked like a construction site. Ruble, rocks, dust and holes were all around.

Felipe's face was pale, bulbasaur and starmie were nowhere to be seen. "What have I done?! Bulbasaur, please don't di-" Felipe quickly jumped on the water, at the bottom he saw starmie. It clearly had fainted, but Felipe couldn't find bulbasaur. Felipe rose to get some air, he had a desperate look on his face now. Then he heard it, the sound he was looking for.

"Saur?" Felipe quickly turned around and there he was, bulbasaur was on top of a platform, smiling.

"Bulbasaur!! You're okay!" He climbed on top of the platform and hugged bulbasaur.

"He used his vines to climb on top of the platform. It looks like you won." Explained Violet.

"Why didn't you use your vines before?" Asked Felipe

"Bulbasaur, bulba!"

"Yeah, we probably would have lost if you did."

"Here you go, the cascade badge! Good job!" Violet walked over to Felipe and handed him the badge.

"So, you wanna go to the movies?"

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, but you said I was cute!"

"Don't worry, you find someone kid!"

"I don't want to wait....well, I'll see ya later Violet. Oh, and sorry about the gym!"

"Don't worry, this happens a lot, bye!"

Felipe exited the gym with bulbasaur.

"Next stop, Vermilion City! So, um, how did you resist that thunderbolt? It looked pretty strong to me."

"Saur. Bulbasaur."

"You're stronger than you look?! What a crappy answer!"

Bulbasaur then hit Felipe on the back of the head with its vine.

"Ow! Yeah, I guess I deserved it!"


	6. You do the crime, you pay the time!

Felipe and bulbasaur are now calmly walking towards Vermilion City and the third gym.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Loser and loser-saur!" Someone behind Felipe said.

Felipe quickly looked behind him to see who was insulting him and bulbasaur, it was Scott.

"Scott! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was going t-" Felipe ran towards Scott and punched him in the stomach. Scott fell to the ground, with his hands on his stomach, gasping for air.

"That's for insulting me and bulbasaur! Now leave us alone!"

"Wa...it...I wa....nt a re....match!" he said weakly.

"What?? Quit kissing the ground and say it to my face!"

"I want" he got up "a rematch, damn it!"

"If you want to lose...."

"Zubat, go!" Scott threw a pokeball and out came the bat pokemon.

"Then its gonna be zubat-vs-zubat! Zubat, go!"

The two zubats looked at each other and slowly started to approach each other until they were a few inches apart. Then Felipe's zubat quickly moved forward and the two zubats started to make out. They fell on the ground, kissing each other.

"What the hell!! They're making out!" said Felipe

"Eww, that's disgusting!"

"You still have a lot to learn, shorty! That's love at first sight. We better call this one a draw!"

"Yeah..." agreed Scott. They both called back their pokemon.

"Nidorino, your turn!" Out of the greatball came out a short, purple pokemon with a big horn on its head.

"Bulbasaur, go get it!"

"Horn attack!" commanded Scott.

Nidorino charged bulbasaur and tried to hit it with its horn. Bulbasaur dodged each attack but it didn't have enough time to counter-attack. Finally nidorino was able to barely hit bulbasaur on his left side. This gave bulbasaur enough time to knock nidorino back a few feet with its vine whip.

"Tackle!" both trainers ordered at the same time.

Both pokemon charged each other and collided. Bulbasaur wasn't affected much, but nidorino was already tired.

"Now to finish it off! Vine whip and razor leaf!"

Bulbasaur grabbed nidorino with its vines and threw him in the air. Then bulbasaur used razor leaf, which nidorino couldn't dodge in mid-air. Nidorino fell on the ground fainted.

"Great job bulbasaur!! Just one more!"

"Charmander, toast that thing!" Charmander appeared and looked much stronger than last time. He hadn't forgot how bulbasaur beat it last time, and it wanted revenge.

"Dig!"

Charmander burrowed itself underground and disappeared.

"Get your vines ready, bulbasaur!" Charmander appeared under bulbasaur, hitting it. Bulbasaur flew a few feet in the air and fell on the ground. It struggled but got up.

"Tackle it!" Ordered Felipe.

Bulbasaur charged charmander and which tried to defend itself. Bulbasaur saw an open spot on charmander's side and tackled it. Charmander fell on the ground but got up.

"Finish him with ember!" Charmander begun to spin and flames started to come out of its tail. They it bulbasaur and it fell. It tried to get up, but it couldn't. Felipe ran towards bulbasaur and took it out of the field.

"It's ok, you did great! Sandshrew, come out."

Sandshrew appeared and gave charmander an angry look.

"Dig, charmander!" Charmander burrowed itself again.

"Follow it." Felipe had a serious tone on his voice. Sandshrew burrowed itself too.

There was a moment of silence then you could hear both pokemon fighting underground. The ground begun to shake and charmander came flying through one of the holes and sandshrew appeared right after him.

"Sandshrew has an advantage underground because of its type, you should know that."

"Grrrr, ember!" Charmander begun to spin.

"Rollout!" Yelled Felipe.

Sandshrew turned into a ball and rolled towards charmander. Charmander's ember was having no effect. When sandshrew hit charmander, it flew up in the air. Charmander fell hard on the ground and struggled to get up. Sandshrew turned around and headed for charmander again. Charmander saw the attack and jumped to its right. Sandshrew hit charmander's left side, knocking it back. It tried to get up again but fell on the ground.

"Get up charmander! Get up!" yelled Scott.

"It's over, I won. Return, sandshrew."

"Return charmander!"

Scott couldn't control his rage, he had lost a battle to Felipe. Again. He started to run towards Felipe.

"Crap, you're not gonna..." Scott punched Felipe right on the nose, blood started to drip.

"You asked for it punk!" Felipe threw a quick right, then a left jab, and finally a hook with his right. Scott fell on the ground, his hand on is face.

"Stop right there you two!" Felipe and Scott looked to their side and saw a blue haired police officer.

"You're both under arrest! Now come with me!"

"Damn it! Look what you did, Scott!" The police officer handcuffed both off them and took them to the station at Vermilion City. Bulbasaur was at the front sit.

"This is actually good." said Felipe.

"Good!? We just got arrested, you idiot!"

"Yeah, but now I don't have to walk to Vermilion City and the police officer is really hot!"

"Quiet you two!" the officer said.

~ After 20 minutes, they arrived at Vermilion City.

The officer put Scott and Felipe on separate cells and bulbasaur was able to stay with Felipe.

"How long are we gonna have to stay here?" asked Felipe.

"You, 10 hours, and your friend there 15, because he threw the first punch."

"That's not fair!" yelled Scott.

"Deal with it, criminal!" yelled the officer back.

Felipe had to stay 10 hours here. He looked around the cell and only saw a bed, a toilet and cockroaches. He looked at the cell in front of his and saw a big, fat, guy. He had a beard and a lot of tattoos.

"Hey there, hottie!" The guy said with a sexy tone.

"Ugh, I better go to sleep." Felipe slept for 5 hours. The next 2 he spent by training bulbasaur. He threw cockroaches in the air, and bulbasaur sliced them in 2 with his razor leaf or hit them with his vine whip.

"This should improve your accuracy."

And the last 3 hours he spent by talking with his 3 pokemon. Specially sandshrew, since he was the pokemon he was going to use against Lt. Surge, leader of the Vermilion gym. 

~

"All right, you can come out now." said the officer

"Finally! See ya later punk!" Felipe was greeted by at least 5 'Screw you!'.

"What's your name anyway?"

"It's Jennie, now get out of my jail!"

"Okay! Don't get bitchy!"

Felipe and bulbasaur ran out of the jail, towards the Vermilion gym. The sun was beginning to rise.


	7. Steroids and denial!

Felipe and bulbasaur arrived at the Vermilion gym. It was a large building, with lightning bolts sticking out of the roof. Felipe and bulbasaur entered the building.

"Hello? I'm here to challenge the gym leader!"

"And who are you?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"I'm Felipe, where's Lt. Surge?"

"You're looking at him" A huge, muscular man stepped out of the shadows.

"Holy crap! You're Surge?"

"Come on kid, I wanna start today with a victory."

They both proceed to a large room, with the battle field on the center. Two of Surge's trainers were standing against a wall left to the field to watch the battle.

"You ready kid?" They both walked to opposite sides of the field.

"Sandshrew, go! You know what Surge? When I look at you I remember of a song I used to sing when I was a kid," Felipe begun to sing, "Steroids in the morning, steroids in the evening, steroids at night! Steroids are fun at-any-time!"

"You little!!" Surge begun to run towards Felipe but was stopped by one of his trainers.

"Come on, it's not worth it! He's just taunting you!" said the trainer.

"You're right." Surge walked back to his spot. 

"Come on already Steroid Queen! I'm waiting!"

"For your information I have this body thanks to exercise!"

"And you think taking steroids after you exercise counts as exercise?"

"I will have no mercy on you, kid! Raichu, get out!" The electric, mouse pokemon appeared in front of sandshrew. It was 4 times bigger than sandshrew.

"Does raichu take steroids too?"

"Shut up and battle! Thunder!"

Raichu gathered electricity and shot a giant bolt of lightning at sandshrew. But it didn't affect sandshrew, it was just knocked back a few inches.

"That would have beaten most sandshrews.... yours is strong."

"Well, mine isn't like most sandshrews! Dig!"

Sandshrew dug a hole and went underground.

"Pay attention, raichu!"

Sandshrew appeared in front of raichu and tackled it on the gut. Raichu was knocked back, but stayed on its feet.

"Thunder-punch!"

Sparks started to fly out of raichu's small arm. It punched sandshrew with all its might, for making fun of him and its trainer. Sandshrew landed right next to Felipe.

"Can you keep going sandshrew?"

"Shrew.....sandshrew!" it got up and charged raichu.

"You know what to do, raichu!"

Sparks were now flying from both of raichu's arms. It punched sandshrew again, making it fall. Then raichu got above sandshrew and begun to punch it without mercy. 

"Sandshrew!!" Screamed Felipe as he saw sandshrew get beaten. Sandshrew was almost fainting when suddenly it started to glow.

"Sandshrew?! What's happening to you?" 

Sandshrew size begun to increase. Raichu quickly jumped off sandshrew.

"You're evolving!" Screamed Felipe with happiness.

Sandshrew stopped to glow. It was a little taller than raichu now. Spikes were on his back, and big claws sticked out of his small arms.

"You evolved into sandslash! Go get it sandslash!"

Sandslash jumped in front of raichu and slashed it with one of its claws. Raichu was hit by the attack and then jumped back, to create some distance between itself and sandslash. Raichu was breathing hard.

"Finish it off with rollout!" commanded Felipe.

Sandslash curled up into a ball with spikes sticking off all around it. It begun to roll forward, picking up speed every inch it moved. It was now moving furiously moving towards raichu. But raichu didn't have the agility or energy to dodge such a fast attack. Sandslash finally hit raichu with tremendous force. It flew rapidly past Surge and hit a wall. The wall collapsed and raichu landed outside.

"Raichu!" Surge bent over and looked through the hole on the wall. He saw raichu on the grass, unconscious. "You did good, return." He pointed a pokeball towards raichu and called it back.

Surge got up and walked towards Felipe, who was now hugging sandslash.

"Great job sandslash!!" Felipe was ignoring the pain from touching sandslash's spikes.

"As much as I hate this, take the thunder badge. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

Felipe called sandslash back and walked out of the gym, looking at his new badge.

"Pretty cool badge! Now, the next gym is the Celadon gym; my favorite gym!"

"Saur!"

"It's a grass type gym so you will like it!"

"Bulbasaur!"

~ Meanwhile, back at the gym....

"He didn't apologize!" said Surge.

"I guess he wasn't taunting you, just making fun of you. And I don't think he really knows that you take steroids." replied the trainer.

"But.....but, that was so mean! Buaaaaaaaaa!" Surge begun to cry on the trainer's shoulder.

"There, there Surgey. The mean boy is gone!"

Moral of the story: Giving steroids to your pokemon(or yourself) won't make you win matches. Sometimes it will but not always! 


	8. Powerful, stupid lies!

"Look bulbasaur! It's Celadon City!" Felipe and bulbasaur were only 1 mile away from Celadon City.

"I'll race you there!"

"Saur!"

Felipe and bulbasaur begun to run towards Celadon City but bulbasaur stopped along the way.

"What's the matter?"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur pointed to a bush. The bush shook and an eevee jumped out. 

"Holy Crap! Eevee's are rare! Zubat, go! Supersonic!"

Zubat appeared out of the pokeball. It started to screech and eevee became confused. Eevee started to tackle a tree and after 5 tackles it fell.

"And it's strong too! Leech life!"

Zubat got above eevee and sunk its teeth on eevee back. Eevee looked dizzy and fell on the ground.

"Pokeball, go!" 

Felipe threw a pokeball at eevee. It got teleported inside it by a red laser.

"Come on...... stay inside......" The ball shook once, twice and stopped.

"Oh yeah! I caught an eevee!! See zubat? You're not that retarded anymore!"

Zubat charged Felipe, but Felipe ducked and pointed zubat's pokeball at him.

"Sorry, I was just joking! Return!"

"Now I have 3 badges and 4 pokemon! Let's party!"

"Bulbasaur! Saur!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go then!" Felipe and bulbasaur continued to head towards Celadon City.

"Now let's take a look at the guide," Felipe reached for his backpack and took a pokemon guide out. "Gym leader: Erika, bla, bla, bla, uses grass types, bla, bla, bla, gym is at the southwest of the city." Felipe looked at a picture of Erika "Wow, she's pretty cute! She must be around my age."

"Saur!"

"Yeah, let's finish that race!" Felipe put the guide back in his backpack and ran towards Celadon City.

~

"Ok.....you win.....damn, you're fast!"

"Saur!"

"Now let's find the gym. This city is really big, and with all these sky-scarpers it may be hard to find. Let's go south west like the guide said."

After walking through a crowd of people for 30 minutes, Felipe and bulbasaur finally arrive at the gym. 

"I'm dead! Damn this rush hour!" Felipe notices a sign in front of the gym.

" 'No boys allowed'? What's that supposed to mean?! It doesn't matter because no girl can resist my charm!"

They both walked into the gym, and are greeted by a girl. She had black hair, a green shirt, white pants and was a tall as Felipe.

"Hey! You're Erika! You're so....so..."

"Yes I am. And I'm so what!?"

"What' the matter with me?" Felipe thought "Why can't I say that she's cute!?"

"Never mind." said Felipe embarrassed "I want to challenge you!"

"Sorry, but the gym is closed for today. You'll have to come back tomorrow morning."

"Okay. And, um, can I sleep here?"

"What? Why?"

"It's because this is my favorite gym, and I thought I could sleep here. It's just for one night, please?"

"Saur!"

"Yeah, I guess you can. Go to the center of the gym, you can sleep there. I can't say no to a bulbasaur!"

"Thanks!"

Felipe and bulbasaur proceeded to the center of the gym and saw a mini-forest.

"What?! They have a forest here? Damn, it's the same as sleeping outside! I guess I have no choice, I'm so tired."

Felipe took out his sleeping bag and stretched it out. They were many grass pokemon around but they didn't seem to mind Felipe and bulbasaur.

Felipe lay down and looked at bulbasaur, it was already asleep. Felipe looked at the ceiling, it was pitch black. He closed his eyes and heard someone sit next to him. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Erika.

"Erika? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and why you really wanted to sleep here."

"I'm okay, and I told you why."

"Come on, you don't expect me to buy that crap."

"Okay, if you insist with that kind of respectful language! It's because grass pokemon are my favorite types and this is a grass pokemon gym, so I just wanted to be around them."

"That's really stupid if you ask me!"

"Well, I didn't!" said Felipe angrily.

"Calm down! How many grass pokemon do you have?"

"Just bulbasaur, and what's up with all the questions?!"

"And you say you love grass pokemon and you only have one?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't get very far away if I had 6 grass types! Maybe after I beat the Indigo League I'll make an all-grass-type team."

"I better let you sleep now, and be sure to give me a good match tomorrow."

"I'll kick your ass! So be ready!"

"You don't say those kinds of things to a lady!"

"I don't see a lady around."

"Grrr, you'll get what you deserve tomorrow!" Erika walked out of the mini-forest.

"That Erika, she kinda nice........" Felipe fell asleep.


	9. Girls always get their revenge!

"Paras, go!" Yelled Erika as she threw a pokeball. Felipe and Erika were starting their fight.

"Eevee, go! You'll pay for putting lipstick all over my face while I was sleeping, Erika!"

"I told you would get what you deserved!"

"Everyone on the gym was laughing at me!"

"Yeah, it was very funny! You looked like at 'lady'! HAHAHA!"

"Let's battle already!"

"This will be a 3-on-3 fight! Start!" said Erika.

"Eevee, take down!" Eevee obeyed the orders of its new trainer and rapidly charged paras. Paras got hit head on and screamed in pain.

"Stun spore!" Eevee jumped above the spores and tackled paras.

"Hang in there paras! Fury swipes!" Paras raised its claws and tried to slash eevee furiously. 

"Agility!" Eevee begun ran to around paras but tripped and fell on paras.

"Now, try another fury swipes!" Paras slashed at eevee, but wasn't hitting him. Eevee was too fast.

"Keep dodging!" screamed Felipe. Paras stopped to rest a little.

"Eevee, come here," Eevee ran towards Felipe "Pick up some speed with agility then use take down. Try not to trip this time!"

Eevee turned towards paras and used agility. Eevee disappeared for a second and appeared in front of paras, ready for a take down. Paras was hit head on again and was called back by Erika.

"Weepinbell, go! Razor leaf!" Leaves started to flow out of Weepinbell's big mouth and they easily hit eevee. Eevee got up but it was tired from the last match.

"Quick attack!" Eevee disappeared and appeared next to Weepinbell, tackling it.

"Tackle it back!" Weepinbell tackled eevee, making it faint.

"Good work eevee, now go zubat! Supersonic!" Zubat appeared and begun to screech.

"Quick weepinbell, use sludge!" A disgusting liquid came out of Weepinbell's mouth and was spit at zubat. Zubat easily dodged the liquid, which fell next to Felipe.

"Damn, that stinks so badly!"

"It's the smell of victory!"

"Zubat, another supersonic!" This time the supersonic hit weepinbell, making it confused.   
"Now to finish it off! Wing attack!" Zubat flew above weepinbell and struck it with its wings.

"Again!" Zubat repeated the move, and weepinbell fainted.

"Return weepinbell! Now my strongest pokemon. Gloom, go! Stun spore!"

Spores came out of glooms head and hit zubat, paralyzing it. Zubat fell on the ground paralyzed.

"Now, body slam!" Gloom jumped above zubat and fell on it. Gloom was at least 3 times bigger than zubat.

After gloom got up Felipe saw that zubat had fainted.

"Good job, zubat, return. Bulbasaur, it all depends on you now."

"Saur!" Bulbasaur jumped on the field, in front of gloom.

"Body slam!" Ordered Erika.

"Tackle!" When gloom was in mid-air, bulbasaur jumped up and tackled gloom, stopping its attack.

"Sleep powder, bulbasaur!"

"You too, gloom!" Blue powder appeared from bulbasaur's bulb and gloom's head. Both pokemon got hit by the mixed powders and fell asleep. This was now a battle of who would wake up first.

"Wake up gloom!"

"Wake up bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur's eyes opened at the same time as glooms.

"Razor leaf, bulbasaur!"

"Petal dance gloom!"

Leaves appeared from nowhere and circled around gloom. Suddenly all of them stopped and started to head towards bulbasaur. Bulbasaur's razor sharp leaves were also heading towards gloom. Both the attacks collided forming a huge cloud of dust and pollen.

"Keep using razor leaf, bulbasaur!" Felipe couldn't see a thing, the same for Erika.

"Petal dance again!"

Felipe and Erika could only hear fighting, hoping that their pokemon would win. After a few seconds the dust cleared. Bulbasaur had its vines wrapped around gloom, who was on the ground fainted. Both pokemon had various cuts caused by the leaves.

"I won! In your face, Erika!" Felipe ran towards bulbasaur and hugged it "I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeah...return gloom," Said Erika sadly "I guess you won. Take the rainbow badge, Felipe."

"Come on bulbasaur, our job here is done!" Felipe was walking out of the gym when Erika jumped in front of him. She had a backpack on.

"What are you doing Erika?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"What do you mean???"

"I'm coming with you on your journey!"

"Why?!"

"I'm tired of staying here. I've been living in Celadon City my whole life, and I want to see the world, capture more pokemon and have fun! I promised myself that the next trainer that challenged me and beat me, I was going on his or her journey!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't just leave!"

"I'll just leave my strongest trainer in charge of the gym, that's how I became the gym leader in the first place!"

"Yeah, I guess it's ok....but if you ever put lipstick on face again you're out!"

"If you said no I was just going to follow you anyway. So we're going to Saffron City now!" She took out a red wristband out of her backpack and wrapped it around her wrist.

"What is that?"

"My lucky wristband."

"Why didn't you wear it during our battle? You could have won."

"That's none of your business!" She ran out of the gym, jumping in happiness and singing.

"Ok, you can stop singing now! I guess it's going to be good to have some company, right bulbasaur?" Felipe looked to his side but didn't see bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur? Where are you?"

He looked towards Erika and saw bulbasaur dancing with Erika.

"Oh, great! Let's all dance like retarded idiots!" said Felipe sarcastically.

Moral of the story: (yes, another one! Now stop complaining!) Never make a girl mad. (specially if you're a guy) They will always get back at you! Trust me, I've had personal experiences! And they weren't pretty....


	10. Stupidest race you've ever seen!

"So, the next gym is at Saffron, right?" asked Erika.

"Yeah, but I want to stop at the poke mart first."

"What for?"

"The poke mart from Celadon is the only one in Kanto that sells stones, and I want to buy a water stone."

"You're gonna evolve eevee?"

"Yeah, now show me the way to the poke mart because I'm totally lost."

"It's that big building right next to you."

"Why didn't you tell me before?! Let's go inside."

~

Felipe and Erika approached a salesman.

"Hi, I want to buy a water stone."

"Okay, it's going to be $4,200."

"$4,200!?!?! Are you crazy?! I can't afford that!"

"Then you can't have the stone. Elemental stones are very hard to come by you know."

Felipe and Erika exited the mart. 

"Damn it! Where am I going to find that much money?"

"Why don't you find a contest that has prize money?"

"And what are the chances of me finding a stupid contest right now?" Felipe looked forward and saw an ad. It said "Come to the Great Celadon Race! Prize $4,500!"

"You gotta be kidding! That's too much of a coincidence! And the contest is today! Oh, there is a God!" said Felipe.

"That's just a stupid race that rich people make every month for some fun."

"Yeah, but I will get money! Let's go to the place!"

~

"Thank you all for coming!" said a guy with a black suit "I'm going to be the referee for this race. Let me explain the rules: You have to run all the way through Celadon City and the first person to get to the other side wins. You may run with a partner and switch half-way through the race. I you want you can run alone, but it will harder to win. You may use violence but nothing too serious!" 

"We're running together Erika. This is going to be so easy!"

"Now say your name and the name of your partner if you have one and why do you want the prize money."

"My name is Felipe and this is Erika. I want to win so I can buy a water stone and evolve my eevee."

A big, muscular man stepped forward with a woman that had each breast the size of 3 watermelons put together. "My name is porn-star Harry and this is my partner porn-star Cat. We want to win so we can make the greatest porn movie ever seen! It will blow your minds away!"

"We have a winner!" yelled the referee.

"Hey! You can't do that!" answered back the crowd of people. 

"I know......but at least I tried! Sorry, keep going."

A short, little kid stepped forward. "I'm schoolboy Jimmy. I need to win so I can use the money to bribe my teacher so she'll make me pass this semester!"

A fat, ugly man with a moustache said: "I'm drug-lord Tony. I must win so I can contract more employees and make more drugs."

A pale, young man stepped forward. "Hi! I'm crack-head Frank! Yes I am! I have to win so I can buy more drugs from drug-lord Tony!" He grabbed and shook Felipe "I must win! I must!"

"Okay, okay. Now stop touching me!"

Finally 2 kids appeared, one with spiky blond hair, and the other one with spiky black hair. "My name is yu-gi-oh! player Sam and this is my partner pokemon-TCG* player Mike. We want to win so we can buy more pokemon and yu-gi-oh! cards and become number one players in this city!"

"Thanks you all, now partners go to your positions half-way through the city. When your teammate reaches you, you have to high five each other. And no cheating, I will be watching!"

"Bulbasaur, you'll run with me then when we reach Erika you'll run with her. This should improve your speed."

"Saur!"

"Whoa! I thought you would be mad, but you're actually happy!"

"Bulba!"

~ 5 minutes later

"This should be enough. Runners get on your marks........get set......go!"

Porn-star Harry quickly took first position, leaving the other racers behind. Felipe with bulbasaur and yu-gi-oh! player Sam were in last place.

"Ha! This is the time for my secret weapon!" Sam reached for his pocket and took out a card. "Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon! Go get him!"

"You think a dragon is just going to appear and eat me! Hahaha!"

"I must believe in the heart of the cards!" Suddenly the card begun to shine a bright yellow.

"Holy shit! It's shining! Run, bulbasaur, run!" Felipe started to run twice as fast and left Sam behind.

Sam took out a flashlight from his sleeve. "Damn it! This trick was supposed to make him give up the race, not run faster!"

Felipe reached crack-head Frank, who was running like a monkey.

"Must smoke something! Must smoke something!" Frank said to himself.

"Hey, Frank! Why don't you try smoking that beetle over there? I bet it's as good as cocaine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! And beetles are free!"

"Okay!" He ran towards the beetle, grabbed it and put it into a pipe.

"He actually believed me!" Felipe kept running with bulbasaur who was laughing like a hyena.

~

"There! I can see Erika!" Felipe reached Erika and high fived her.

"Go Erika! Run like the wind!" He fell on the ground tired. "Run like the wind!!"

"Don't worry! I'll win this thing!" She begun to run, bulbasaur next to her. After Felipe couldn't see Erika anymore he got up and hit his shirt to get the dust off.

"I'm such a good liar. Maybe when I grow up I should be a motivational speaker or something!" He ran between 2 buildings. "This shortcut will help me get to the finish line before anyone!"

~

Erika quickly passed schoolboy Jimmy who was too tired to keep going. She then saw drug-lord Tony, his fat going in all directions. Erika was passing him slowly when he said:

"He you! Yeah, you girl! If you let me win I'll give you a job!"

"Get lost tubby!" she answered back. Tony got angry and tried to grab Erika but she quickly delivered a powerful kick between his legs.

"AHHHH!" screamed Tony like a little girl. He fell on the ground, "Right on the nuts......" He was unconscious now.

"Try having children now!" She kept running. The only runner in front of her was porn-star Cat. She saw Cat and begun to run harder, Erika could see the finish line now. Everyone there was staring at Cat for some reason. Erika looked at Cat and saw why. Her boobs were going up and down, up and down.

"Those perverts." She looked again at the finish line and saw Felipe. "What?! I thought he was almost dead! That bastard lied to me!" Erika's anger gave her strength to pass Cat and cross the finish line first. But she kept running.

"Why is she still running?" asked Felipe "Oh shit! She's coming towards me!" Erika jumped on Felipe, making both of them fall. She got above him and started to slap him. 

"Help! Sexual harassment!" screamed Felipe.

After 10 slaps she got up, Felipe's face was covered with red hand marks.

"That's for making me think you were almost collapsing from running."

"Ow, That hurt! You're too sensitive, you know that!"

"At least I won!"

"I almost forgot! Where's my money?!" The referee approached Felipe and handed him the money.

"No! The greatest porn movie will never be made now." Cried porn-star Cat.

"Maybe I should give her the money, then I'll get a free copy of the movie!" said Felipe excitedly. 

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go to the poke mart."

~

"Here's your stupid money. Now I want my stone." said Felipe to the salesman.

"Here you are, come again!" Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur stepped outside.

"Eevee, come out!" Eevee appeared out of the pokeball. "You sure you want to do this? You won't be able to become an eevee again."

"Eev!"

"Okay, here it goes...." Felipe touched eevee's head with the water stone , both of the begun to glow. Eevee's body absorbed the stone and after a few seconds eevee stopped glowing. A blue pokemon a little taller than eevee appeared. He had a strange face and a long tail.

"Yeah! Now I have a vaporeon! Return!"

"Are we going to Saffron City now?" asked Erika.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"If you don't answer me I'll kick you on the same place I kicked that guy."

"Yes, we are going to Saffron City now, ma'am! Please don't kick me!"

"I'll think about it!"

* TCG means trading card game.

NOTE: I didn't mean to offend any yu-gi-oh players, pokemon TCG players, porn-stars, schoolboys, drug-lords and crack-heads in this chapter! If I did I'm sorry!


	11. Psychic Freaks!

"We're finally here! It's so exciting to be in Saffron City!"

"Yeah, really exciting....." said Felipe dully.

"It's the first time I've been out of Celadon City."

"Let's go to the gym already."

"Saur!"

~

Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur arrive at a large, gray building.

"Come on, bulbasaur. Let's beat this stupid gym!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"It's gonna be so funny if you lose!" said Erika while giggling.

"Shut up! I'm losing my concentration!"

"Sure you are...." They entered the gym and proceeded through a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a battling field and at the other end of it there was a big chair with a girl sitting on it. You couldn't see her face, which was covered by shadows. 

"Are you Sabrina?" asked Felipe.

"Yes I am, Felipe." she spoke softly but her lips didn't move.

"Whoa! Your lips aren't moving and you know my name!"

"Try to guess why."

"Here it comes...." said Erika.

"You're an alien ventriloquist?"

"No, you idiot!" Erika hit Felipe on the head. "She's a psychic!"

"I was just trying to be funny! I'm not that stupid!" Suddenly the door behind Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur closed abruptly.

"Hey! You're here to battle me, not close doors!" yelled Felipe at Sabrina.

"Fine." She floated out of her chair towards her position on the field, her face was visible now.

"Yeah! Another hot gym leader! That makes 2 gyms now, Cerulean and Saffron."

"Are you saying that I'm not hot?!?!" screamed Erika.

"In a way....you're just cute."

"Really?" She had a smile on her face.

"Less talking and more battling!" said Sabrina.

"Sorry! Vaporeon! Time to make your debut!"

"2 pokemon for each trainer! Hypno, go!"

"Water gun!" The powerful stream of water hit hypno on the face, giving vaporeon time for a quick tackle.

"Confusion." Hypno lifted it's pendulum, which begun to glow. At the same time vaporeon was lifted off the ground and thrown against a wall.

"Keep using confusion."

"Vaporeon, use ice beam on the pendulum!" Vaporeon tilted its head slightly towards hypno and let out a blue beam from its mouth. The beam hit the pendulum, which hypno let go of. It fell on the ground and froze into an ice stone. Vaporeon fell on the ground on all fours.

"Headbutt." Hypno charged vaporeon madly for having destroyed its most precious possession. Vaporeon jumped out of the way, and hypno headbutted the wall making a small hole.

"Water gun!" While in mid-air vaporeon let out another water gun, which hit hypno, making it faint.

"Return, hypno. Kadabra, appear!" Suddenly a yellowish, human-like pokemon holding a spoon teleported right in front of vaporeon.

"Ice beam!" Kadabra jumped up-wards but its leg got hit by the beam and was frozen.

"Psychic." Kadabra pointed its spoon towards vaporeon. It was lifted from the ground like before but vaporeon seemed to be in a lot of pain. It was then thrown violently against another wall. After the dust cleared vaporeon was in a hole in the wall, fainted.

"You did great vaporeon. Bulbasaur, it's your turn." Bulbasaur walked calmly into the field. It's eyes fixed on kadabra.

"Vine whip!" Bulbasaur's vines were headed towards kadabra when they suddenly stopped. They then turned around and hit bulbasaur.

"Damn those psychic powers! Try another vine whip with only one vine!" One of bulbasaur's vines was heading towards kadabra again when it stopped. While kadabra concentrated on stopping the vine he saw something on the corner of its eye. Suddenly bulbasaur's other vine hit kadabra on the head, knocking it down.

"Quick, razor leaf!" Kadabra, still on the ground, rolled sideways to dodge the attack but got hit on the shoulder.

"Recover." Kadabra stood up, it's eyes glowing a bright blue. The ice on kadabra's leg melted and it was completely healed.

"Teleport." Kadabra started to disappear and appear around bulbasaur.

"Now a psychic." Kadabra raised both its hands, and bulbasaur was lifted off the ground. Kadabra rapidly moved its arms towards a wall. Bulbasaur followed the movement of kadabra's arms and was slammed into a wall. Bulbasaur was then thrown at the ceiling, and finally at the ground, right in front of kadabra. 

"Poison powder!" A purple powder came out of bulbasaur's bulb. Kadabra tried to dodge it but it was caught by surprise. Kadabra begun to breathe hard, it's energy slowly disappearing.

"Now a leech seed!" A seed popped out of bulbasaur's bulb and hit kadabra on the arm. The seed sucked some of kadabra's energy and transferred it to bulbasaur and then fell on the ground.

"Hold kadabra down with vine whip!" Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around kadabra, and pulled it to the ground. Kadabra tried to free himself but wasn't able to.

"Recover! Use recover!" Yelled Sabrina desperately. Kadabra tried to concentrate but bulbasaur tightened the vine's grip. The poison was slowly weakening kadabra.

"Hold it down until the poison makes it faint!" Bulbasaur heard Felipe, but it wanted revenge. It raised Kadabra and slammed it into a wall. Just like kadabra did to him. It then raised kadabra to the ceiling, bulbasaur waited a moment then pulled its vines down with all its strength. Kadabra came down with tremendous speed and crashed into the floor, forming a small crater. The entire gym shook because of the move. Kadabra tried to get up, but bulbasaur wouldn't let it.

"Just a little more......" Kadabra used its last bit of energy to try to get up again. If kadabra got up, bulbasaur would probably lose the match. So it held on, making kadabra's last attempt useless. Kadabra fell back on the ground, exhausted.

"That's enough. Return." Sabrina pointed a pokeball towards kadabra. "You won."

"Oh yeah! Five badges! I'm invincible!" 

"What a lucky fool." said Erika. Felipe ran towards bulbasaur and picked it up. Bulbasaur was also exhausted.

"Come on, let's get you healed."

"Take the soul badge. You did well."

"I know! Now, to the pokemon center!"

"Wait, I have an advice: when the time comes, don't be afraid to say those words."

"What words?" Asked Felipe and Erika in unison.

"You'll see....now goodbye."

"Um, could you open the door for us?"

"Ops, sorry!" The door's opened mysteriously as they had closed.

"Lets go to the pokemon center now, Erika. Bulbasaur and vaporeon need healing." 

"Are you implying that I'm stupid? I know that!"

"Damn, calm down."

~

Felipe and Erika walked in the pokemon center and saw the red-haired nurse.

"Joy! You look so hot! Can you heal my pokemon?"

"Yes, you perverted trainer."

"Ah, come on. I'm not that perverted!"

"Yes you are, Felipe." said Erika.

"Always helping me...."

~ a few minutes later

"Here you go, your pokemon are fine now."

"Saur!" Bulbasaur looked much better.

"Thanks hottie!"

"Please leave or I'll call the police." said the nurse.

"Okay! I don't want any trouble!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Said Erika while dragging Felipe out of the pokemon center. "I can't believe you got us kicked out of a pokemon center! You're probably the first trainer to do that!"

"That's how good I am."

"Stop acting like a perverted freak!"

"But that's my philosophy! It's not my fault I'm attracted to practically every girl!"

"Are you attracted to me?"

"You're the only exception."

"You little!" Felipe begun to run and Erika was chasing after him with a rock on her hands. 

"I dare you to throw that roc- OW!! That hurt!"


	12. Hot adventure at the Safari Zone!

Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur have arrived at Fuchsia City.

"Wow, we got here quickly!" said Felipe.

"Yeah, Saffron and Fuchsia are really close. So, are we going to the gym now?"

"No, I want to stop at the Safari Zone first. There is a pokemon I want to catch."

"Which one?"

"You'll see when I capture it."

~

The 3 of them now were now at the Safari Zone entrance. They entered.

"Hey you!" Felipe walked towards a guy in uniform "How can I get in the safari zone?"

"You have to pay $100, you get 30 safari balls and can stay in there for 1 hour.. Also, you can't use your pokemon, we have cameras so if you do you'll have to return all the pokemon you caught." answered the man.

"I'll take it!" Felipe handed over the money and received a bag with the 30 safari balls.

"Will you tell me what pokemon you're after now?" asked Erika as they passed through a door and into a giant forest.

"I'll tell you when it's time!" As Felipe said this a pokemon popped out of a lake next to them.

"It's that it?" asked Erika, Felipe looked behind him and saw the dratini floating on the water.

"No, that's not.....holy crap! A dratini!"

"Hey! I saw it first!" Erika grabbed a safari ball from the bag and threw it at dratini. The ball hit dratini and it was sucked in it. The safari ball floated on the water while it shook a little. It then stopped. 

"Yeah! I got a dratini!"

"I paid for that ball! You owe me! And why did you catch a dratini? It's not a grass pokemon."

"Stop whining! I caught it because it's so cute!"

"I'm not whining! Come on, lets keep going!" After a few minutes walking Felipe suddenly stopped.

"What is it now?!" asked Erika.

"There, the pokemon I'm looking for is right next to that bush." Erika looked at the bush and next to it there was a tauros.

"What?! A tauros!? You gave me all this suspense because of a stupid tauros!" screamed Erika.

"Shut up! You'll scare it!" The tauros heard Felipe and begun to run away.

"Oh no, you won't!" Felipe ran in front of tauros, stopping it. Felipe then punched tauros on the face. Tauro's face became red with rage as it started to charge at Felipe.

"A little help here, Erika!"

"Sorry, I can't help you! You're supposed to catch it alone!" Felipe stopped in front of a tree, and when tauros was about to hit Felipe, he jumped out of the way. The tree was knocked down, but tauros was still full of energy. Felipe saw a big rock. He ran towards the rock and did the same thing again. He jumped out of the way and tauros hit the rock head on. The rock was in pieces. Tauros couldn't stay on its feet and fell on the ground. Felipe threw a safari ball at tauros.

"Come on ,stay inside!" The ball was shaking heavly, then weakly when it finally stopped. "I caught a tauros all by myself! Oh yeah!"

"All of this because of a stupid tauros."

"Why don't you say that to him?"

"So I can kick its ass?"

"Ha! You wish! I know, to celebrate, lets go for a swim!"

"Sure, I need a good swim. But where? We still have 40 minutes left in here."

"On the lake you caught that dratini, it looked pretty clean."

"Saur!" Said bulbasaur happily on the thought of going for a good swim.

~

They arrived at the lake, there were a few water pokemon on the lake but they didn't seem to mind Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur.

"Well, there isn't a sign saying we can't swim. So lets go!" Felipe ran behind a bush.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm....changing.....putting my bathing suit on." Felipe jumped out of the bush, he only had a blue shorts on. Erika couldn't take off her eyes of his well defined body. Felipe jumped on the water, bulbasaur after him.

"I'm going to change, and if you peek at me you're dead!"

"There's not much to peek at you know...."

"Just wait until I put my bikini on!" She got behind a bush, where no one could see her. She took off her green shirt and white pants. Erika was only wearing a bra and panties now. Felipe got off the water, he couldn't resist taking a peek. He walked slowly towards the bush where Erika was and when he looked behind the bush he was greeted by a punch on the nose.

"That's for peeking!" Erika got up, she was wearing a green bikini.

"Ow! Why are you always harassing me?!" Felipe was too busy touching his nose to see if there was blood to notice Erika in her bikini. But when he saw her in her bikini his eyes widened. 

"Whoa...." Said Felipe in a state of shock. Erika's body was beautiful. Her breasts were firm and the perfect size for her age, her arms and legs looked like they were in great shape, and her cute face just completed her gorgeous body.

"I knew you were going to stare at me like that! Come on, lets go!" Erika jumped on the lake, and started to play with bulbasaur. Felipe shook his head in disbelief and walk towards the lake. 

"I have an idea!" He reached for his backpack and took out 4 pokeballs. "Everybody, come out!" Vaporeon, sandslash, zubat and tauros appeared out of their balls. Vaporeon was the first to jump in the water. Sandslash hated water so it sat against a tree to take a nap. Tauros was also resting by the lake, zubat on top on him looking at the sky.

"Heh, zubat and tauros have already become friends." said Felipe seeing that his pokemon were getting along.

Erika did the same thing as Felipe, and soon gloom, weepinbell, paras and dratini were playing in the water. Felipe jumped on the water and started to splash Erika, and she splashed back. Everyone was having fun when suddenly a smoke bomb fell from the sky. A balloon appeared with 2 people on it.

"Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have taken a swim here!" said Erika nervously "Now we're gonna get arrested!" The 2 figures jumped from the balloon and landed in front of the lake after the smoke cleared. One was a man with purple hair holding a rose and the other was a woman with really long red hair, they both had a R on their shirts. They also had a meowth with them.

"Prepare for trouble." said the woman.

"And make it double." said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rock blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meeeowth! Dat's right!"

Felipe was almost drowning from laughing so hard.

"Oh my God! Who are you clowns? You're not guards, that's for sure! You even have a talking meowth!"

"We're team rocket, and you will respect us!" said Jessie.

"We're here to steal your pokemon!" added James.

"Does the R on your shirt stand for retarded?" asked Felipe while laughing.

"You'll pay kid! Weezing, go!" yelled James.

"Arbok, you too!"

"Everybody, return!" said Erika as she returned all of her pokemon to their pokeballs.

"What are you doing? We need to battle them, not run away!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to take any chances." replied Erika.

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone, return!" Vaporeon and sandslash returned to their pokeballs but tauros and zubat refused to. They wanted to stay and fight.

"Ok, I'm counting on you 2!"

Zubat attacked first. It used supersonic and confused both the opponents. This gave tauros an opening to tackle arbok and weezing.

"Weezing, smoke screen!" A thick cloud of smoke came out of weezing and engulfed the 4 battling pokemon. After the smoke cleared arbok was wrapped around tauros and zubat was being tackled by weezing.

"Crap, come on tauros and zubat!" Arbok squeezed tauros with all its strength and tauros begun to roar a painful cry. Zubat looked at its new friend and saw in how much pain he was. Zubat couldn't take it anymore. It begun to glow as it flew towards arbok. Its size begun to increase, and so did its wings. When it finally reached arbok it wasn't a zubat anymore, it was a golbat. Golbat sunk its four fangs on arbok and started to suck its blood. Arbok was too dizzy to keep its warp around tauros, so tauros was able to escape.

"Yeah zubat, you evolved! Give arbok a wing attack!" Golbat hit arbok with its powerful wings, then it hit weezing with the same attack. Both the pokemon were thrown against their trainers.

"Finish them off! Take down!" Tauros charged team rocket furiously for all the trouble they caused. They got hit head on and were thrown in the sky.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!" They screamed before they disappeared in the blue sky.

"What!? I only wanted to hurt them really bad, not make them fly away!" Tauros was thanking golbat for saving it. "Return you two. You make a great team together!"

"Phew, that was close! I hope we never see those idiots again." said Erika in relief. 

"Hey, where's bulbasaur?" asked Felipe, starting to get worried.

"You don't think they took him, do you?"

"Oh shit, maybe they did!" Felipe looked to the other side of the lake and saw bulbasaur, he was flirting with a jigglypuff.

"That's my bulbasaur!" said Felipe proudly. Bulbasaur then got slapped on the face and the jigglypuff ran into the woods.

"Oh, nevermind."

"We have to go, our time is almost up." said Erika while getting out of the lake.

"Yeah...." Felipe couldn't take his eyes off Erika. "We better go......bulbasaur, let's go!"

~ On top of a tree, not far away from where Felipe and Erika were.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to attack those trainers!" said Jessie while hitting James on the head.

"Yeah, but that kid's pokemon were as strong as the twerp's and his pikachu." replied James.

"So which one should we follow and try to steal their pokemon? That kid or the twerp?"

"I know!" said the talking meowth "Let's flip a coin! Heads for that kid and tails for the twerp." Meowth threw the coin upwards and grabbed it with its paw. "Its tails!"

"Then its decided! Will try to steal the twerps pokemon and his pikachu!" Suddenly a mankey jumped on James and started to hump his leg.

"What is this thing doing?!"

"I think it wants to mate with you."

"Great, just what we needed!" said Jessie.


	13. Stupid poison pokemon!

Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur arrived at the Fuchsia Gym. It looked like an old Japanese temple.

"Here we are, you ready bulbasaur?" said Felipe while walking into the gym.

"You're too confident....." said Erika. Suddenly a man in a ninja suit jumped in front of them.

"You must be Koga." said Felipe to the mysterious man.

"Um, you're a smart one."

"No, I just read about you in my guide. I challenge you, Koga!"

"Very well. Follow me." They walked around the old temple to a battlefield behind it.

"We will battle here, a 2-vs.-2 match. Beedrill, go!" The bee like pokemon appeared making a loud buzz.

"I choose tauros! Tackle!" Tauros charged beedrill, but beedrill just flew above tauros.

"Fury attack!" ordered Koga. Beedrill flew towards tauros and begun to hit it with its 2 spikes. Tauros tried to dodge the attacks, but most of them hit him.

"Try an iron tail!" yelled Felipe. Tauros' tail became gray and hard like steel. It turned around and knocked beedrill down on the ground with its tail.

"Now a thrash!" Tauros started to charge at everything madly. It was running in circles, and this gave time for beedrill to get up. As soon as tauros saw beedrill, it started to hit it with its horns. Tauros wouldn't let beedrill get up. But tauros suddenly stopped, it was confused.

"Go up, beedrill!" Beedrill was flying upwards, when tauros accidentally jumped on top of it. Tauros was waving its horns around furiously.

"Come on tauros! Snap out of it! Take down!" Tauros stopped and concentrated, its eyes were red. Beedrill was trying to get up, but when it finally did it was too late. Tauros was already running madly towards beedrill. Beedrill was knocked up, but when it was inches from touching the ground, tauros hit it with another iron tail.

"Return, beedrill! Venomoth, its your turn!" The moth like pokemon appeared out of its pokeball. "Psybeam!" A beam of changing colors hit tauros on the side, making it faint.

"Good job Tauros, return. Golbat, I'm counting on you!" Golbat appeared, ready to fight. "Tackle!"

"Tackle it too!" Both pokemon started to tackle each other in mid air. Each time the tackles got stronger. After about 15 tackles both pokemon fell on the ground tired. 

"Confuse ray, golbat!"

"Stun spore, venomoth!" The confuse ray passed through the spores and hit venomoth, but this didn't stop the spores from hitting golbat. Venomoth was tackling a pillar of the temple while golbat couldn't move an inch. 

"Come on, venomoth!" said Koga "Use psybeam!" The moth pokemon stopped tackling the pillar and took aim at golbat. The multi-color beam was about to hit golbat when Felipe screamed "Reflect!" 

The transparent barrier appeared in front of golbat, protecting it from the psybeam. The beam was thrown back a venomoth and hit it on its left wing. 

"Finish it off golbat! Use your strongest attack!" Golbat flew on top of venomoth and sunk its teeth on venomoth's back. 

"Ahh...., I thought you knew something more powerful than giga drain." said Felipe sadly. Golbat immediately stopped and looked at Felipe with a 'I'll show you powerful!' face. It flew high in the sky and opened its mouth as wide as it could. A small ball of energy appeared on golbat's mouth. It begun to increase in size until it was half the size of golbat. Golbat screeched and a beam shot from the ball of energy. 

"A hyper beam? Yeah, that's better!" The beam hit venomoth who was too tired to dodge. Venomoth crashed into a pillar and destroyed it, venomoth kept going until it was finally stopped by Koga, who jumped behind it and caught it.

"Good fight venomoth, now return. Looks like you won."

"We won!" Felipe ran towards golbat, who was on the ground paralyzed and exhausted from the hyper beam. "Great good, golbat! Now take a rest."

"Here you go, the marsh badge."

"Thanks! Now I only need 2 more! Cinnabar Island is my next stop."

"You'll need to take the ferry to get there. The ferry is just south of here."

~

"Felipe, I'm hungry." said Erika as she took Felipe's backpack from him. "Is there anything to eat here?"

"Hey! You could have just asked! There's a few chocolate bars, but take only one."

"Oh my God! What's this?!" Erika's face was red.

"What!?"

"What the hell is this?!" She took 2 boxes from the backpack. "2 condom boxes?!"

"Yeah, I had the same reaction. My mom put those there, she thinks I'm a sexual predator or something. And there are 3, not 2 boxes."

"Is your mom alcoholic?"

"Sometimes I wish she was.....heh, if we need food or money we can always trade those with some pimps."

Erika took a chocolate bar from the backpack and begun to eat it.

"Saur! Bulbasaur!"

"I'm sorry you haven't fought in a while, bulbasaur. And you won't fight on the next gym either."

"Saur?!"

"It's a fire-type gym, you'll get creamed!"

"Saur...."

"Don't worry, maybe we'll find someone to battle on the way to Cinnabar." Felipe looked forward and saw someone sitting on the road.

"Erika, get ready. You're about to meet one of the biggest assholes in this world."

CONTINUES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER........


	14. Pain

Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur are on their way to Cinnabar Island but on the way Felipe encounters a familiar person. 

"Scott." said Felipe, annoyance in his voice.

"Finally!" said Scott "I've been waiting for you for the past 2 days! I want a battle."

"Oh, you waited 2 whole days for me? How cute!" said Felipe sarcastically.

"And what is the Celadon gym leader doing with you? I remember beating her."

"I don't really remember you..." said Erika.

"So, how did you get such a hottie to follow you?"

"She wants to see the world or something like that. Now, enough talking lets battle!"

"Ok, it will be a 3-vs.-3. The field is from the road to the beginning of that forest. Zubat, go!"

"I better not send golbat or they'll start making out." Golbat's pokeball started to shake until golbat came out. "Crap, come back golbat!" But golbat refused to.

"Ok, then try to battle, and not make out!" Golbat moved behind the zubat as they both landed on the ground.

"Um, what are they doing?" asked Felipe.

"I think they're going to...um.....make babies." replied Erika.

"What?! Its the second time you've seen each other, and you're already doing it! I'm not ready to take care of God knows how many zubats! I really hate to this my horny golbat, but return." Felipe pointed the pokeball at golbat, who was teleported inside it.

"Ha! Now you only have 2 pokemon left!"

"I only need 2 pokemon to beat you! Bulbasaur, go! Vine whip!" Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around zubat, bulbasaur then smashed zubat into the ground, making it faint.

"Ugh, that weakling! Marowak, take that bulbasaur out!" Marowak appeared tossing its bone upwards as a taunt. "Bonemerang!" Marowak threw its bone like a boomerang at bulbasaur.

"Heh, you're really stupid, Scott. Grab it with your vine whip, bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur grabbed the bone with one of its vines and begun to toss it around, taunting marowak. "Bone club!" Bulbasaur jumped towards marowak and hit it on the head with the bone.

"Throw the bone back, bulbasaur." Bulbasaur tossed the bone towards marowak but before it reached marowak, Felipe yelled: "Razor leaf!" The leaves passed through the bone, cutting it into 3 pieces, then hit marowak, knocking it down.

"This is too easy, finish it off bulbasaur." Bulbasaur tackled marowak, knocking it next to Scott.

"This was just a warm up, you lost this match before it even started! Now go, my strongest pokemon!" The pokemon popped out of the pokeball, it was at least 5 times taller than bulbasaur.

"So your charmander evolved into a charizard? Big deal!"

"Just because I'm good I'll let you switch to a water pokemon, just to show you how strong charizard is!"

"Vaporeon, go! If vaporeon loses, which won't happen, I'll let you fight again bulbasaur."

"Flamethrower!"

"Water gun!" The water put out the flames and hit charizard on its right wing, it growled in pain. "Another water gun!"

"Dodge it!" Charizard flew above the attack, towards vaporeon. "Now, use seismic toss!" Charizard grabbed vaporeon and flew up. After it was a long distance from the ground, it started to fly in a circular pattern to gain momentum. A few seconds later charizard launched vaporeon down as hard as it could. Vaporeon crashed into the ground violently, lifting a lot of dust. Vaporeon surprisingly got up, only to be greeted by a flamethrower on its back.

"You've suffered enough vaporeon, return. Are you sure you want to battle charizard, bulbasaur?"

"Saur!"

"You idiot! Bulbasaur is going to get killed by that thing!" yelled Erika.

"Bulbasaur knows what he's doing." Bulbasaur walked a few feet in front of charizard, who was laughing at his small opponent. "Laugh at this! Vine whip!" Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around charizard's neck, choking it. Charizard immediately stopped laughing, it face was turning red as it gasped for air. 

"Squeeze it harder!"

"Flamethrower!" ordered Scott, but charizard couldn't concentrate and breathe to launch the attack. "Use ember!" Charizard waved its tail, and small fireballs shot from it. The fireballs hit bulbasaur, making it loosen the grip on charizard's neck. This gave charizard the chance to launch a flamethrower directly at bulbasaur.

"No!!" Felipe could only watch desperately as the flames engulfed bulbasaur. Bulbasaur's vines lost all their grip on charizard and fell on the ground, lifeless. Bulbasaur had burns all over his body and was unconscious. Charizard was on its knees, gasping for air. Felipe ran towards bulbasaur and picked him up.

"Bulbasaur.....I'm sorry, it's all my fault." said Felipe while shaking bulbasaur to wake him up.

"Ha! Finally I've got half of my revenge, I still need to beat you one more time, loser. Return charizard!"

"Bulbasaur....." Erika ran to where Felipe and bulbasaur were.

"Hey hottie! Why don't you come with me instead of that loser? I guarantee you won't regret it!" When Felipe heard this he ran into the forest, bulbasaur on his arms.

"Felipe! Where are you going?!"

"See? Why don't you come with me?"

"I would never go with a loser like you!" said Erika as she ran into the forest.

"Felipe's the loser!"

~

"Why did I run?" said Felipe. He was sitting against a tree and bulbasaur was next to him. Sunlight was shining down on bulbasaur who was still unconscious. "I should have stayed and kicked his ass for what he did." A tear dropped down his eye.

Felipe looked to his side and saw someone walking towards him. It was Erika.

"Why didn't you go with him? I'm just a loser...." She approached Felipe and slapped him on the face.

"Stopped being such a crybaby!" She sat down next to him. "You're just gonna cry and feel sorry for yourself when you lose?!"

"This was my first loss...."

"So what?! Everybody loses sometimes and you're going to lose again someday!"

"You're right....."

"I need to confess something, I lied to you."

"Whoa, that came out of nowhere! Lied about what?"

"The reason I came with you on your journey wasn't because I wanted to see the world 'desperately'. Well, that kinda was a reason but not the main one. I was thinking about leaving the gym, but I wasn't sure. Then I met you. You share the same love for grass pokemon that I do, and you are really like me. Lets say you're a 'male version' of me."

"So that's why you didn't go with Scott." Erika leaned towards Felipe and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Felipe's face was red.

"Because I felt like it." said Erika while getting up. "Come on, we have to take bulbasaur to a pokemon center."

"Don't worry about it. I already used a max revive on him, and there's a reason I put him under sunlight, it recovers his energy. He should be waking up soon."

"Then lets go to the ferry." Bulbasaur woke up.

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Saur!" His burns were all gone, and his energy seemed to be restored as he jumped up and down.

"Saur...." bulbasaur sounded sad.

"Don't worry about it! That was a great fight, and you almost won by choking that charizard!"

~

As they walked toward the ferry, Felipe was looking down with a sad face.

"Are you ok?" asked Erika.

"I could use another kiss!"

"Um, I wasn't myself when I did that! See, there was a marijuana plant near where we were sitting. And after seeing all those commercials I learned one thing: marijuana impairs your judgment!"

"For that to happen you have to smoke it. Did you smoke that marijuana, Erika!?"

"No!!"

"Calm down, I'm just joking!"

"If you don't shut up my foot is going to kiss your crotch!"

"That's a pretty disgusting sexual fantasy."

"I mean that I'm going to kick you in the nuts if you don't shut up!"

"Saur....(this is what I have to live with.....)"


	15. Fire vs Water

Sorry if there was a misunderstanding about reviews and the repeated chapters, everyone!(specially you, heath 999.) Just read my 2 reviews and they will explain everything! Sorry again! 

Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur are on their way to Cinnabar Island, but they need to take the ferry to get there.

"There, I see the ferry! I hope Scott isn't in it." said Felipe.

"Don't worry he won't be, I saw the volcano badge on his belt." replied Erika.

"What!? Then he's ahead of me! Come on, we need to hurry!" They entered the ferry. It was filled with tourists.

"Felipe?" asked Erika "Shouldn't bulbasaur have evolved already? I mean, it's pretty strong."

"Bulbasaur doesn't want to evolve and I agree with him. He's probably stronger than an ivysaur right now, and if he evolved into a venusaur, he would be too big to walk around with us."

"Saur!"

"See? I like him just the way he is now."

~ The ferry arrived at Cinnabar Island.

"The map says that the gym is right over there." They walk towards a destroyed building with a sign in front of it.

"Are you sure it's here?"

"Yeah...."

"What's this?" Erika walked over to the sign and read it. "Gym has been relocated to the top of the Cinnabar volcano. - Blaine. Guess we have to go to the volcano then."

"Ah, crap! Now I have to walk all the way over there!"

"The volcano is just behind the gym!"

"I don't see any stairs or elevators! We're going to have to climb it! Damn it, why does today suck so much?!"

"Stop complaining and lets go." They start climbing the almost horizontal side of the volcano.

"Oh, look a magmar!"

"Where!? I want to capture one!" Felipe looked behind him and saw the magmar. "Vaporeon, go get it! Water gun!" The attack caught magmar by surprise and it was knocked down.

"Finish it with ice beam!" The crystal-blue beam hit magmar and it was frozen solid.

"Pokeball go!" The ball hit magmar and it was teleported inside it. The ball shook and jumped a little but it eventually stopped moving.

"Yeah! My sixth pokemon! Return vaporeon."

"Don't you have anything better than a pokeball? You got really lucky by catching that magmar with one."

"Sorry I'm not rich! Ultra balls just don't fall from the sky!"

"Come on, we're almost there." They climbed a few yards more and reached the top of the volcano. Its mouth was open with a lava lake on the bottom. Tall platforms came out from the lava and ended at a jumping distance from Felipe. An old man was sitting on the other side of the volcano.

"Are you Blaine?"

"Yes, foolish youth. I suppose you two are here to challenge me."

"Just me, foolish elderly."

"Very well, magmar appear!" Blaine looked towards the lava, waiting for magmar to jump out and like all their previous battles, but nothing happened.

"Oh shit, maybe I captured his magmar!" Suddenly a part of the lava started bubble, and a magmar jumped out and landed on a platform.

"Phew, what a relief."

"You're getting old my friend. There was a time you would have appeared in less than a second."

"Haha, he's old like you!"

"Please Felipe, just shut up and battle!" scolded Erika.

"Fine! Vaporeon, go!" Vaporeon landed on one of the platforms near magmar. "Make this bad day into a great one! Water gun!"

"Fire punch!" Magmar jumped over the powerful water shot, as fire erupted from his arm. Magmar reached vaporeon, but vaporeon easily dodged the attack by jumping onto another platform. Magmar kept going with the attack and hit the platform, which was completely destroyed.

"Try another water gun!" Vaporeon repeated the attack but magmar simply sidestepped, dodging the attack.

"Stupid, strong, old pokemon!"

"Another fire punch!" Magmar launched itself towards vaporeon.

"Hit it with a water gun while it's in the air!" Magmar punched the stream of water until he reached vaporeon, hitting it. Vaporeon flew a few feet and crash landed on a platform.

"That's frikin' enough!" yelled Felipe in rage. "Ice beam on its leg!" Vaporeon got up and shot the beam at magmar, but magmar jumped up-wards. Vaporeon raised its head a little and the beam hit both of magmar's legs. Magmar fell on a platform, unable to walk.

"Now use a hydro pump!" Vaporeon opened its mouth as wide as it could, its eyes were glowing. A massive quantity of water begun to flow out of vaporeon's mouth, the flow of water was 3 times bigger than vaporeon. Magmar couldn't move its legs and was hit by the powerful water current. After a few seconds the attack stopped and magmar had disappeared.

"What a cool move! Go find it vaporeon!" Vaporeon jumped on the platform where magmar was standing previously. Vaporeon saw something at the end of the platform, it looked like a claw. Vaporeon took a closer look only to get fire punched by magmar as it climbed onto the platform. Both pokemon jumped to opposite platforms, they were tired. The heat of the lava had melted the ice on magmar's legs.

"Fire blast!" Magmar sucked in air, then released a strange symbol that was on fire.

"Shit, dodge it vaporeon!" Vaporeon jumped onto a nearby platform, but still felt the heat from the attack. The blast hit the side of the volcano and made a giant hole in it. When vaporeon looked towards magmar it saw another fire blast coming directly at him. Magmar kept firing fire blasts and vaporeon kept dodging the attacks which were hitting the platforms. There were only 3 platforms left. The empty one was then destroyed by another fire blast.

"Ha! Now your vaporeon doesn't have anywhere to run to!"

"Crap, he's right. The only platform vaporeon can jump to is the one magmar is standing on."

"Time to finish this match! One last fire blast!" Magmar sighed for having to do another fire blast.

"Oh yeah!? Then use hydro pump, vaporeon!" Magmar begun to inhale air as vaporeon opened its mouth as wide as it could. Magmar's eyes were glowing a bright red and vaporeon's were glowing a bright blue.

"Fire!" screamed Blaine and Felipe at the same time. Both the moves were shot at the same time, they collided making a strong aftershock that sent Felipe and Erika to the ground. The volcano was covered by vapor, created by the collision of the two attacks. Magmar's head became visible, but its body was still covered by the vapor. Magmar was looking in front of its feet, a horrified look on its face. But Blaine and Felipe didn't see what magmar was looking at.

"Move, magmar!" But magmar stood still. Finally the vapor cleared out and Felipe saw what magmar was so scared of. It was vaporeon! Vaporeon was right in front of magmar, its head was tilted up towards magmar, ready to launch an attack.

"Ha! We got you now! Finish it of with another hydro pump!" Vaporeon opened its mouth, magmar saw a chance and jumped backwards. But vaporeon launched the attack, which easily hit magmar. Magmar fell on the lava and when it resurfaced it was fainted.

"Yeah!! We won!" Felipe ran towards vaporeon to hug it like he always does when he wins a gym match, but Erika grabbed him before he fell on the lava.

"Great job vaporeon, return!" Blaine walked around the mouth of the volcano and reached Felipe.

"Here you go, kid. The volcano badge, you deserved it."

"Oh yeah! Just one more!"

~

"The last gym is at Viridian City. So we need to take another ferry to get there." said Felipe. Bulbasaur was grumpy, it wanted to battle.

"Don't worry bulbasaur, I promise you'll battle on the next gym!"


	16. The Special Ed Trainer!

Felipe just beat Blaine, the Cinnabar gym leader. And now, he, Erika and bulbasaur are on a ferry to Viridian City.

"Man, what a fast ferry!" said Felipe "I can see Viridian already. Hey, Isn't that big building the pokemon league?"

"Yeah, that's where you'll go after you get your eighth badge." The ferry docked on a small port on Viridian City.

"The eight gym we'll be so easy! Bulbasaur and vaporeon will own that ground-type gym!" said Felipe while exiting the dock.

"Lets see if you can own the best gym in Kanto." Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur were walking on a trail that lead towards Viridian City. On the opposite direction were coming a man and a boy. The man, who was holding the boy's hand, seemed to be in his 30's and the boy was around 13.

"Wait, is that boy...." Felipe took a closer look at the boy. He was flashing the middle finger at everything, the rocks, the trees, everything. "He's flashing the middle finger at everything! Hey! Why do you let your kid do that?!" asked Felipe.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My son has a multiple personality disorder. Now he thinks he's Ozzy Osbourne."

"So, is he retarded?"

"WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!" the boy begun to scream loudly.

"Calm down Jimmy! He hates when people say that."

"I'm Tommy Vercetti." said Jimmy, imitating Vice City's main character. "I'm going to freakin' kill you all and take this fucking city over!"

"I shouldn't have bought that game......Say, aren't you a pokemon trainer? Could you battle my son, please? I've been looking for a trainer to do a practice battle with him."

"Yeah! Bulbasaur, you'll battle."

"Thank you! Oh, and please, don't go too hard on him. By the way, my name is Jim and this is Jimmy. Lets go battle next to that big rock, that's where Jimmy caught his first pokemon."

"Ok." Felipe, Erika, bulbasaur, Jim and Jimmy approached a rock as big as Felipe.

"Jimmy, this nice boy will battle you. Now you remember how to battle? First grab your ball...." Jimmy reached for his ball. "Not that ball Jimmy! The _poke_ball."

"I'm just a dreamer." Jimmy grabbed his pokeball.

"That's nice, now throw the pokeball."

"Dragonite, go!" Jimmy threw the pokeball on bulbasaur's face.

"Saur....."

"Now, Jimmy, you have to throw the pokeball on the ground."

"Crap, you have a dragonite?!" The pokeball opened and a psyduck appeared. "Phew, it's only a psyduck. Since I'm so nice I'll let you do the first move, Jimmy."

"Psyduck, transform into a super saiyan 3, charge up all the power you have, and after you've charged up for 9 episodes, release the ultimate kamehameha wave! _Buu_basaur won't be able to regenerate itself after such a powerful move!"

"Psy??" Psyduck was confused at its trainers strange command.

"Ok, then gather all the energy you have into one last spirit gun, or rei-gun, or whatever you call it!" Psyduck was hitting its head against a big rock, trying to understand what its trainer was saying.

"Too much anime......anyway, use a weak tackle bulbasaur." Bulbasaur barely touched psyduck and it went flying against the rock. Two pebbles dropped from the top of the rock and were heading towards Felipe.

Jimmy begun to run and scream at Felipe in slow-motion. "Nnnnnooooooooooo!!" yelled Jimmy in slow-motion.

"Um, what is he doing?" asked Felipe and Erika.

"Please, just play along with him."

"Ok....." After a few seconds Jimmy had reached Felipe, he jumped on top of Felipe, knocking both of them to the ground. The two pebbles flew above Jimmy and Felipe, and landed next to them.

"Are you ok soldier?" asked Jimmy, with a manly accent.

"Yes sir! Thank you for saving me from those pebbles and imminent death, sir!"

"Just doing my job." He got up and walked towards Erika. He then slapped her on her ass. "How much will you take off for 5 bucks, baby?"

"Ow! You little-" Erika was ready to punch Jimmy but was stopped by Felipe.

"Come on, Erika! Just play along, I'm sure he'll give you a tip!" Erika moved her arm a little bit and punched Felipe on his nose.

"Hey, don't punch my friend! If ya do it again I'll bust a cap up your ass, mothafucker!" Felipe was laughing hard on the ground with a bloody nose, while Erika had her mouth opened wide.

"Jimmy! Remember what I said about cursing!"

"Sorry daddy, I'll be a good girl from now on! I promise."

"Good, now finish your battle."

"Oh my God...." said Felipe while getting up. "Um, finish it off with a razor leaf." Bulbasaur who was still trying to understand all that had just happened obeyed Felipe. The leaves hit psyduck, making it faint.

"Ha! But I activate my face down card, monster reborn! Now get up psyduck! Cut his legs off with bite so his pathetic soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm!" Psyduck was still on the ground.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, you lost." said Jim. "Now what do you do when you lose?"

"Mama mia, I can't losea!" Jimmy was talking with an Italian accent. "The entirea Mushroom Kingdom is counting on mea! Use the fireball-a!" 

"Jimmy......you lost..."

"I will never give up! Psyduck, use pelvic thrust!" psyduck was still on the ground, not moving. "Pelvic thrust damnit!"

"You lost, now call your pokemon back!"

"I didn't really care if I lost or won. Return psyduck." Jimmy pointed his pokeball at Felipe. A red laser came out of it and hit Felipe's glasses. The laser was reflected and hit psyduck, who was returned to his pokeball. 

"He actually said something normal! But he almost blinded me at the same time!"

"Thank you for battling my son, now we better get going."

"Yeah, I'm kind of afraid of that kid now. Nice meeting you!"

"Today was the weirdest day of my life." said Erika.

And now our heroes continue on their way to Viridian City, discovering the wonders of the insane people of Kanto. 

If you didn't catch some of Jimmy's personalities, here they are: (mostly from anime and video games.)

-"I'm a dreamer" is a song by Ozzy Osbourne. ("I'm just a dreamer." is part of this song.) 

- Tommy Vercetti is the main character from Vice City. (Like I said before.)

- Most of you probably know the Dragon Ball Z one.

- Spirit gun is from Yu Yu Hakusho, and rei gun is spirit gun in Japanese. (I think.)

- The thing about the face down card and monster reborn is from Yu-gi-oh!

- You know which one is from Mario. (I you don't you need help.)


	17. A Great Match

Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur have arrived in Viridian City. Here Felipe hopes to win his last badge.

"Whoa, is that the gym?" asked Felipe, who was in front of a business building.

"Yep, that's it. Giovanni's the gym leader. He's pretty strong." 

"Good, then I'll get more training for the pokemon league. Lets go bulbasaur." They entered the gym and right in front of the door there was a battling field. Opposite to the door there was a balcony with a big chair. A man was sitting on it and next to him there was a persian. 

"I've come here to challenge you, Giovanni!"

"Good, I fell like defeating and humiliating someone." said Giovanni as he stood up. "This will be a 3 vs. 3. And my first pokemon is quagsire!"

"Then I'll use magmar!"

"What are you smoking?! Why would you use a fire pokemon?" yelled Erika.

"I feel like kicking his ass with pokemon that have a type advantage against his."

"If you feel like losing....."

"I'll show you! Magmar, use flamethrower!" The flames hit quagsire, who looked like it was in little pain.

"You'll never defeat quagsire like this. Water gun!" Magmar dodged the attack, and countered it with another flamethrower. Quagsire tried another water gun, but magmar kept dodging the attack.

"I'm lucky I caught a fast magmar! Now use fire blast!" Magmar sucked in air and shot the powerful attack.

"Slam!" Quagsire jumped through the flames and slammed magmar. Both pokemon got up and jumped away from each other.

"Use mist, quagsire!" Quagsire opened its mouth wide and mist started to flow out. The entire field was covered in mist.

"Headbutt, quagsire!" Felipe couldn't see magmar, but he heard magmar scream in pain many times as quagsire's attacks hit him.

"Now use earthquake!" Felipe saw a shadow jump as high as the ceiling was, then come crashing down. When the shadow hit the ground the floor begun to tremble. Big cracks appeared through the whole gym. The ground shook a few seconds then finally stopped.

"I hope magmar survived that. Magmar, can you hear me?" Felipe heard a faint whisper. "Try using a fire spin!" Magmar looked like it was using a flamethrower, but this time the flames transformed into a tornado. The flame tornado sucked in all the mist, then headed towards quagsire. It engulfed quagsire as it tried to run away. The whole field was visible again. After the tornado disappeared, quagsire was still standing up with burns all over his body.

"Finish it fire punch!" Magmar used its last bit of energy to leap towards quagsire. Magmar's fist erupted in flames as it was in mid-air. Quagsire was too weak to dodge the move and was hit head on. Quagsire crashed on a wall making small hole in it. It then crawled out of the hole only to be recalled by Giovanni.

"Weakling, return! Now go golem!"

"You did great magmar, take a rest. Sandslash, go! Use slash!" Sandslash's attack had to effect on golem. He tried again only to have its claw broken.

"Rock-throw!" Golem picked up a huge rock from the ground, which was created by quagsire's earthquake. It then threw it at sandslash, who was barely able to dodge. When sandslash got up, it saw another rock coming at him. Golem was picking up all the rocks it could and throwing then at sandslash.

"Use rollout, sandslash!" Sandslash curled up into a spiky ball, and begun to roll towards golem. Golem threw a rock at sandslash, which was shattered on contact. Sandslash rammed golem, who was thrown backwards. Sandslash turned around and hit golem again.

"Use rollout too!" Golem curled up into a rocky ball, which was hit by sandslash. Golem, who was still curled up into a ball, hit a wall and fell on the ground. Golem begun to pick up speed, and soon was at the same speed as sandslash. Both pokemon kept ramming each other, pieces of rock were flying everywhere.

"You know what to do, golem!" Both pokemon rolled to opposite corners of the field, and turned around for another ram. Before both pokemon collided, golem begun to shine, and when they hit each other there was a huge explosion.

"The damn thing used explosion!" screamed Felipe in rage. The next thing Felipe saw was sandslash being violently thrown away from the explosion. Sandslash's right claw was shattered and many of its spikes were destroyed because of the many collisions with golem.

"Take a rest sandslash." The dust from the explosion cleared and golem was on the ground, fainted.

"This battle was a draw. Now we each have one pokemon left. I choose rhydon!"

"Well, bulbasaur. This is it, the last gym battle, if you win. You sure you can take that rhydon?"

"Saur!" bulbasaur nodded.

"Ok then, I'm counting on you!" Bulbasaur walked onto the practically destroyed field. Rhydon was at least 6 feet taller than bulbasaur. 

"Start with fury attack!" Rhydon charged bulbasaur, but he was too small for rhydon to hit with its horn. Bulbasaur jumped backwards to avoid being smashed by rhydon's big feet. Bulbasaur was then cornered against a wall, and rhydon lowered its head as much as it could, enough to hit bulbasaur. Rhydon charged forward but bulbasaur jumped out of the way. Rhydon's horn was stuck on the wall.

"Razor leaf!" The sharp leaves hit rhydon on its back, causing it great pain.

"Horndrill!" Rhydon's horn begun to spin furiously, which helped it pull away from the wall.

"Enough of this! Use earthquake, rhydon!"

"If quagsire's shook the whole gym, imagine what rhydon's will do!" said Erika.

"Stop it bulbasaur!" But rhydon was already in mid air. Felipe and Erika braced themselves on the gym pillars. Bulbasaur ran away as far as it could from rhydon. Finally rhydon hit the ground, followed by a huge roar. The entire gym was shaking violently, it looked it could collapse at any moment. But it wasn't just the gym that was shaking, all of Viridian City was hit by the earthquake.

~ Somewhere on Viridian City.

"Damn it! We warned Giovanni not to do this again!" said a woman.

"We, the soccer moms society, will not tolerate this!" screamed another woman.

"Get your posters ready, girls! It's time to protect the children from the evil, earthquake inducing gym leader!"

~ back on the gym:

Felipe got up and checked to see if Erika was ok. They both were dirty, but fine. Felipe then looked towards the field, much of it was in ruins. A huge hole was formed on the ceiling. Rhydon was standing calmly, waiting for its opponent to appear. Giovanni's balcony was surrounded by a thick glass wall, which was then lowered. Two fans came out of the balcony to blow the dust away. After all the dust was gone, Felipe was looking for bulbasaur. He looked where bulbasaur was standing, but only saw a gym wall that had collapsed.

"No! That wall fell on top of bulbasaur!" Felipe was ready to forfeit the match when the wall begun to move weakly. It was being raised by something. Felipe took a closer look and saw bulbasaur, he was using its vines to raise the wall.

"Take down!" Rhydon ran towards bulbasaur, who was still trying to lift the wall. Rhydon smashed through the wall like it was nothing and hit bulbasaur, who was knocked so hard it looked like it was flying. Bulbasaur collided against a wall and fell on the ground. It surprisingly got up, but barely.

"Now use surf, rhydon!"

"Haha! There's no water here!"

"Look next to you." Felipe looked at his right and saw a bathroom door. The door was shaking.

"You're not going to-" The bathroom door was busted open by the water, which came flowing out.

"You're disgusting, Giovanni! You better dodge that bulbasaur, or I'll never touch you again!" The water transformed into a wave and was heading towards bulbasaur. Bulbasaur screamed in horror as he saw something brown on the wave. It desperately extended its vines up wards, and grabbed a piece of metal. Bulbasaur pulled himself up towards the ceiling. The wave passed under him, and finally collided against a wall, leaving a big puddle of sewer water. Bulbasaur saw it was safe and dropped down.

"Iron tail, rhydon!" Rhydon's tail begun to glow a bright gray. It charged bulbasaur, and turned around so its tail would hit him.

"Block it!" Bulbasaur extended its vines and blocked rhydon's tail. But it was too strong and bulbasaur was knocked back a few feet. 

"I see it's going to be hard to take your bulbasaur down." said Giovanni as he stood up. "I have no other choice. Rhydon, use hyper beam!!"

"Ugh, if bulbasaur gets hit by that beam, it's all over." Felipe noticed the big hole on the ceiling. "That's it. This will decide the match. Bulbasaur, use solar beam! Gather sunlight from that hole on the ceiling!" Rhydon opened its mouth, and started to gather energy. Bulbasaur raised its bulb towards the hole on the ceiling. The bulb begun to shine as it gathered sunlight. After a few seconds both pokemon were ready, waiting for their trainer's order.

"Fire!!" yelled Felipe and Giovanni at the same time. A bright, yellow beam was shot from rhydon's mouth. A white beam was also shot from bulbasaur's bulb. Both beams were equal in size.

"Bulbas-" The entire gym was covered by a bright flash of light. Felipe covered his face with his arms as the flash blinded him. Roars were heard as both pokemon refused to lose, and a shock wave was created, making the gym shake intensely for the third time. 

"Bulbasaur......don't give up!!" Felipe was thrown on the ground as both beams increase in size for a moment. "Bulbasaur, use all the energy you have! If this continues, rhydon will win!" Felipe lowered his arms, he had to watch the fight carefully. He looked hopefully at where bulbasaur's solar beam was coming from. "Come on, bulbasaur! You can do it! If you win this one will go to the pokemon league, just think about it!" Bulbasaur looked at Felipe and smiled at the idea. It then made a serious expression, as it let out all the energy it had gathered. Bulbasaur's beam doubled in size and engulfed rhydon's hyper beam. The solar beam pushed the hyper beam backwards until it reached rhydon. 

"Just a little more, bulbasaur!"

"Do not dare to lose rhydon!" Finally the solar beam passed through the hyper beam. Bulbasaur used his last bit of energy to end the battle. The solar beam hit and surrounded rhydon, who was shot like a cannonball against a wall. Rhydon flew through the wall like it was paper and crashed through the front of a passing car. Rhydon kept going when suddenly a machamp appeared from nowhere and tried to stop the it.

"Use strength, machamp!" yelled someone. Machamp's muscles grew as it let out a loud roar. After a few feet, rhydon finally stopped. A trail of destruction was left where rhydon passed through.

"Return machamp! Come on girls!" said the mysterious person.

"Bulbasaur, you did it!" said Felipe as he ran towards an almost unconscious bulbasaur. "We won! We're going to the pokemon league!" 

"I'm the head master of the soccer moms society!" said a woman as she entered the gym through a hole on the wall.

"Soccer moms!" Felipe desperately climbed to the balcony where Giovanni was. Giovanni's mouth was wide open as he stood, looking at where rhydon once was.

"Thanks!" Felipe took the earth badge from Giovanni's hand. He jumped down and picked up bulbasaur.

"Come on Erika!" Erika was surprised too.

"That was a powerful solar beam.... yeah, lets go. I don't want to get involved with soccer moms." They ran out as a group of ladies entered the gym.

"So, where are we going now?"

"First the pokemon center, then the pokemon league! I'm going to kick so much ass there!"


	18. Before the League

Felipe, Erika and bulbasaur arrived at the Pokemon League Village, which is a village for the participants of the pokemon league to stay in. After the competition ends, they simply kick you out. 

"Ow." said Felipe while rubbing his cheek.

"That's what you get when you flirt with nurse Joy." replied Erika.

"It's not my fault I slipped and fell, and accidentally grabbed her, um, melons. "

"Sure...."

Felipe was at the front gate, which was guarded by a guard.

"Hey, how do I get in?" asked Felipe.

"Show me your 8 badges." Felipe opened his backpack and took out all his badges. The guard picked up a scanner and scanned all the badges. "You're good. Your room is 6A, on the east side."

"And where's mine?" asked Erika.

"Only the ones that have 8 badges have their own room. You'll have to sleep on the same room as your boyfriend, there are 2 beds in the room."

"He's not my boyfriend! But it's okay, today is a great day for women."

"Thanks!" They walked in the small city. Everything you could need was here, a mall, a pokemon center, training camps, a giant screen for watching the matches, everything you could think of.

"Felipe...." said Erika sensually.

"What?"

"Don't think I forgot what day today is."

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"It's Princess Festival day. And you have to do everything I command you to."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Felipe as he ran, bulbasaur next to him, towards his room.

~

"Here we are." said Felipe as he stood in front of a building with the a sign in front of it. "6A to 6Z. Yep, it's here." Felipe and bulbasaur entered the building, their room was the first one on the right. It wasn't a big room, there were 2 beds, opposite to each other. And a window between the 2 beds. There was only one bathroom.

"It's for free so I can't complain." 

Erika came running into the room. "You're my slave for today!"

"Fine...."

"Good. Now we'll first go to the mall, and do some shopping."

"Not the mall....." Erika grabbed Felipe's arm and pulled him out of the dormitory, bulbasaur walking after them.

~ at the mall

"What?!" yelled Erika furiously "There's nothing left?!" All the stores were empty, there was nothing left to buy.

"I guess we got here too late. Too bad."

"It's not fair.....it's all your fault!"

"Yeah, put the blame on others-" someone caught Felipe's attention. "Um, that guy over there looks like him. Could it be?" Felipe approached the person, and when he saw who it was a smile appeared and his face. 

"Felipe G!" the person turned around. He was a boy, a little shorter than Felipe, wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. He appeared to be around 13, and had a few red hairs on his head. There was also a jolteon next to him.

"Holy shit, it's you Felipe!"

"Ok, what is going on here?" asked Erika, confused.

"Felipe G was my best friend back in Pallet Town! Then he started his journey and I never saw him again."

"Oh, I'm not Felipe G anymore. I changed my name to Kihill Lantares. Cool, huh?"

"Kihill? Where did you get that name?"

"I just made it up. One of the great things about being a pokemon trainer is that you can change your name anytime you want."

"Hi!" said a girl that was next to Kihill.

"This is Luiza, my girlfriend." Luisa was wearing a red dress, had red hair, and had a big smile on her face. "Is that your girlfriend, Felipe? Still a ladies man, huh?"

"What?! No, she's not my girlfriend! She's Erika, my friend."

"And you expect me to believe that? I see you got a bulbasaur, like you said you would."

"And I see you got a jolteon, like you said you would. So, when do the matches start?"

"In 2 weeks. Better get ready!"

"You know a good place to train?" asked Felipe.

"There's the training camps, but everyone goes there. You can always go to the mountain behind the village, but it's so damn boring and lonely! I could only stay there for one day."

"Good, them I'll go to the mountain."

"Well, I better go now." said Kihill "I'll see ya in the finals!"

"I'll be waiting!" Felipe said good bye and approached a large poster on the center of the mall, it had all the matches' dates and times. "Damn it! I'm in the first match! Against someone named Isaac...."

"Tough luck!" said Erika, who was behind Felipe.

"Well, I better start my training."

~ behind the Pokemon League Village.

"You're what?!" screamed Erika.

"Yeah, I'm going to train for the next 2 weeks on that mountain."

"And what am I going to do?! Just wait here?! And this was the worst Princess Festival day ever...."

"Ah, come on...." Felipe leaned towards Erika and gave her a kiss on her right cheek. "There, that's as good as the whole freakin' mall!" Felipe begun to run towards the mountain, bulbasaur next to him. "And don't even think about following me!"

"Just don't do anything stupid!" Erika sighed.

~

"All right, everyone! Come out!" Felipe threw 5 pokeballs in the air. Sandslash, vaporeon, magmar, tauros and golbat appeared. They were behind the mountain, a few miles from the Pokemon League Village with no one around. "We'll be training here for the next two weeks. This is what we need to improve: bulbasaur, since you're not going to evolve, we have to make you as strong as a venusaur. Sandslash, we need to give you more speed. Magmar, we only battled together once, so we need to get to know each other more. Tauros, you only know physical attacks, we need to teach you some elemental ones. Golbat, you need to evolve into a crobat. And finally vaporeon, we need to teach you more non-water attacks." All the pokemon seemed bored. 

Felipe grabbed his backpack that was on a rock. He took out a chalk and drew a large circle on the rocky ground. "Everyone, get in the circle!" All 6 pokemon jumped in it.

"We'll do a free for all. The last one standing in the circle gets an apple."

The pokemon begun to yell.

"Okay, you want something more? Then who wins gets an apple and a kiss from me!" All the pokemon jumped out of the circle. Magmar then put his hand on his stomach and threw up molten lava and some rocks. 

"Very funny." Magmar and sandslash high fived each other. "Okay, who wins gets a kiss from Erika!" The 6 pokemon jumped back in the circle. "Oh, and I'll fight too!" Felipe walked in the circle. "Don't hold back against me, but if I get hit with a flamethrower or a water gun you'll all pay! Now start!" 

Nobody moved, and there was complete silence. Magmar moved a bit and the tip of his tail, that was always on fire, touched bulbasaur. The heat made bulbasaur jumped backwards and bump into vaporeon. This scared vaporeon who let out a water gun. The water gun was heading towards Felipe, who put his arms in front of him to protect himself. But golbat flew in front of Felipe, and got hit by the water. Golbat fell on the ground.

"Golbat, you save me from getting wet! I-I love you!" When golbat heard this it begun to glow. Its shape started changing, and it evolved into a crobat.

"Yeah! You evolved! Lies do work!" Crobat madly flew up-wards and with one flap of its wings, a whirlwind was created. Everyone was blown off the circle, including Felipe.

"Ow! Well, looks like you won, crobat. Now get up everyone!" All the pokemon got up, complaining.

"We are only going to leave this mountain when all of us can do 200 push ups, non-stop! And that includes me!" The ground shook as chins fell on the ground.

"Bulbasaur, saur?"

"You, tauros, and vaporeon can't do push ups? Use your two front legs as arms, it's simple. And crobat, sine you have 4 wings, use the two front ones as arms too. All right everyone, get ready for pain!!"


	19. Felipe vs Isaac

"Welcome to the Pokemon League, everyone!" said an old man. He was standing on a podium on the center of the main Pokemon League stadium. All the participating trainers were gathered in the stadium, and the stadium was completely filled with people.

"Where the hell is Felipe?" asked Erika nervously.

"I'm sure he'll show up. Don't worry!" replied Luiza, who was sitting next to Erika, on the first row.

"Welcome, I'm Mr. Blue." suddenly someone came running in the stadium. It was Felipe, bulbasaur right next to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had many cuts on his chest. His jeans were dirty and had many holes. Girls screamed in delight as they saw Felipe and his sexy exposed body.

"Am I late?" asked Felipe innocently while scratching the back of his head.

"Young man, come here." said Mr. Blue.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Felipe walked up the podium, the whole stadium staring at him.

"Now, why are you late?"

"I..um..." his face was completely red. "I ..was training."

"Don't be shy just because you're on national television. What is your name?" Felipe almost fainted when he saw a camera transmitting everything live to all of Kanto.

"Yeah Felipe!" screamed someone from the crowd of trainers. Felipe looked to his right and saw Kihill waving.

"Felipe's a loser!" screamed someone else from the crowd. Felipe looked to his left and saw Scott.

"So your name is Felipe? What is your dream, young man?"

"My dream? Well, my dream is the same as everyone's here. It's the greatest dream and is what we leave for! Everyday I think of my dream, it's what makes me keep going when I'm hopeless."

"So what is this great dream?!" asked Mr. Blue anxiously.

"To spend one night at the Play Boy Mansion, of course!" 'Hell yeah's could be heard throughout the whole stadium.

"But what about becoming a pokemon master?!"

"Oh, that's dream number 6."

"The young generation is so foolish! During my time, becoming a pokemon master was the first and only dream!"

"Hey Erika!" screamed Felipe at Erika, not paying attention to what Mr. Blue was saying.

"Stop humiliating yourself!" she screamed back.

"Let's start the competition with the first match." Mr. Blue and Felipe stepped out of the podium. Then a helicopter appeared and lifted the podium out of the stadium. 

"The first match is.....Isaac versus Felipe! Hey, you're on the first match!"

"I know....." All the trainers walked out of the stadium, but one stayed. He had an eevee on his shoulder and was wearing a black shirt with a white pokeball pictured in the upper right-hand corner, a black headband with a white pokeball in the center and jean shorts. He, strangely, had silver hair.

"Looks like I'll be fighting you. Good Luck."

"Same to you." replied Isaac. Both the trainers walked to opposite corners of the field. The referee entered the field, a kadabra on his right and a golduck on his left.

"This will be a 3 vs. 3! Pokemon returned to their pokeball cannot be used again!"

"Hello everyone!" a voice was heard from the loudspeaker on top of a booth on top of the stadium. "Remember me? I'm John, you're favorite commentator!"

"And don't forget about me, Falco!"

"I choose azurill!"

"This must be a pretty strong azurill if Isaac is using it in his first match." said John.

"I'll use tauros!" Tauros appeared on the field, looking tired. "Damn, I didn't have time to stop at the pokemon center."

"Ohh, looks like we have a stupid trainer here, John!"

"Shut up!" yelled Felipe at the booth.

"Start!" said the referee.

"Tauros, use thunder!" A huge bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere and barely missed azurill, but the impact of the blast made it fall on its side on the ground.

"That's something you don't see every day!" said John.

"Counter with water gun!" Azurill got up and launched a water gun at tauros. Tauros was knocked back a few feet, but refused to fall.

"Ice beam azurill!" A blue beam was shot from azurill's mouth, hitting tauros' front legs and freezing them.

"Break that ice with earthquake!" Tauros raised its 2 frozen legs and smashed them on the ground. The ice was shattered as the stadium shook. A big crack was heading towards azurill, but it jumped over the crack and hit tauros on the face with an iron tail. Tauros was knocked down with tremendous force and fainted.

"Damn it! I should use bulbasaur, but something tells me to use vaporeon. Then I'll use vaporeon, go!" Vaporeon landed on the field, in front of azurill, looking better than tauros. "We need to win this one! Use sand attack!" Vaporeon turned around and begun to kick sand at azurill, who was getting covered by it.

"Now, shadow ball!" Vaporeon opened its mouth and a dark ball appeared in front of it. I begun to increase in size until it was the size of vaporeon's head.

"That's enough energy! Now, fire!" yelled Felipe. Vaporeon aimed at azurill and shot the dark energy sphere. Azurill opened its eyes for a second, trying to get rid of the sand. But when it looked at vaporeon it saw something coming directly at it. The next time azurill opened its eyes, it was in air, feeling pain all over its small body.

"You did great azurill! Onix, go!" The rock snake appeared on the field, unimpressed by its opponent.

"Lets make this a quick one, vaporeon! Use blizzard!" The entire stadium seemed to be colder all of a sudden. Vaporeon's eyes were glowing a bright sky blue as it slowly opened its mouth. Onix looked around, confused about what was happening. Finally, vaporeon howled as a blizzard begun to flow out of its mouth. The blizzard, that contained rain, snow and hail all together, engulfed onix as it screamed in pain.

"Quick, use harden!" Onix tried to make its skin rougher but while it tried to concentrate, everything went black.

"Ugh, only one left. Spectrum, I'm counting on ya." The eevee on Isaac's shoulder nodded. "Go!" Spectrum jumped on the field. "Start with agility!" Spectrum ran around vaporeon, too fast for the eye to see.

"Use water gun!" Vaporeon tried to hit spectrum, but spectrum was barely visible. Spectrum slipped on the water created by vaporeon's water gun and fell on vaporeon. Both pokemon got up and jumped away from each other.

"Return!" ordered Isaac.

"Get ready vaporeon!" vaporeon got into a defensive position, waiting for spectrum's move. Vaporeon blinked and when it opened its eyes spectrum was a few inches from it. Vaporeon felt like it got hit by a car as it crashed on the border of the field. Fans got up to see if vaporeon would make it, but Felipe knew vaporeon had lost.

"Oh, that was really fast! That eevee must really love its trainer!" commented John.

"Vaporeon, return. Bulbasaur, go get it!" Bulbasaur walked onto the field, it was a little bigger than spectrum. 

"Now each trainer has only one pokemon left," said Falco "An eevee for Isaac and a bulbasaur for the kid with almost no clothes!"

"Agility, spectrum!" Spectrum begun to run in circles around bulbasaur, like it did with vaporeon.

"Trip it!" One of bulbasaur's vines appeared and tripped eevee, making it crash on the ground.

"Faint attack!" Eevee disappeared then reappeared behind bulbasaur, tackling it. "Good, now use double team!" 10 eevees appeared around bulbasaur, but only one was real.

"Stun spore...." said Felipe dully. A yellow powder came out of bulbasaur's bulb and hit all of the eevee's. One of them fell on the ground, paralyzed, as the rest disappeared.

"Come on spectrum, don't give up! Shadow ball!" Spectrum struggled to get up, then opened its small mouth. Dark energy begun to be formed into a ball, and was shot like a bullet.

"Light screen!" when the ball was about to hit bulbasaur, a screen appeared and reflected the energy ball towards a group of fans.

"Kadabra, reflect!" ordered the referee. Kadabra jumped in front of the blast and reflected it upwards with a psychic screen. The fans screamed in delight for being in national TV.

"Oh, a close safe by the referee!" said John.

"Dig, spectrum!" Spectrum dug a hole on the ground and disappeared.

"Wait for it to pop out.......NOW!" Bulbasaur jumped just a spectrum appeared out of the ground. "Time to finish this, bulbasaur! Sludge bomb!" Something looking like a bomb covered in sludge popped out of bulbasaur's bulb. It hit spectrum, covering it in poisonous sludge. Spectrum fell on the ground, unable to get up.

"Eevee has fainted," said the referee. "Felipe is the winner!" The mass of fans screamed for the winner. Golduck sprayed eevee with a water gun to get the sludge off.

"Thanks." said Isaac as he picked up his eevee. "That was a good match, Felipe. I hope I'll see you again someday." Isaac sounded really sad.

"Yeah, same here!" Isaac walked out of the stadium as Felipe picked up bulbasaur, who didn't look really tired. "See? It was a good idea to train that much!"

"You won!" screamed Erika as she jumped from the first row and hugged Felipe.

"Hey! You're going to make the other fans jealous!"

"A spectacular first match, huh, Falco?"

"Yes John!" Falco turned the loudspeaker off. "You still sure no fans are going to die this year?"

"Yeah, and I raise my bet to $500!"

"Then I'll raise mine to $500 too! At least one person will die! That bulbasaur is a killing machine!"

"We'll see about that!"

-

Please tell me if the commentators(John and Falco) are annoying you or if I should keep using them on the next battles!


	20. The second, and most stupid match!

Felipe was sound asleep on his room when Erika came in.

"Wake up!" she screamed.

"What? What?" said Felipe, half-asleep. 

"You're going to be late for your match! And you also didn't see Kihill's match!"

"I had to take a rest....so he won, right?"

"Yeah, and so did Scott. He won with just his nidoking, under 5 minutes. Now, get ready, your match is next."

"I don't even know who I'll be up against."

"Then go to the stadium and find out!"

"Ok, ok."

~

"Hello pokemon fans! Falco here! You all ready for a great match!?" the stadium was silent. "Good! Sorry but John won't be joining us today, he has a severe case of diarrhea." John came running in, toilet paper on his shoe.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! Seems someone put laxative on my breakfast. And they'll pay dearly for that!" said John while glancing at Falco. "And here comes the first trainer, Felipe!"

"And next to him, it's who you've all been waiting for! Bulba-killing machine-saur!" said Falco excitedly. Felipe walked in with bulbasaur next to him. Erika was sitting on the first row again.

"Now, Felipe's opponent is coming in, Nya!" A girl walked in the stadium. She had blue hair, and was wearing a pink top and jeans.

"Here she is, the trainer with the strange name!"

"Hey, and what kinda name is Falco?!" yelled Nya at the booth. "Playing too much Star Fox, huh?"

"Oh, Falco just got his ass owned by that chick!" said John.

"Shut up....I'm addicted to Star Fox.....rehab didn't work."

"Um, start this battle already!" said the referee. There were a kadabra and a golduck next to him again.

"Wartortle, go!"

"Crobat, I choose ya!"

"Start!"

"Use quick attack!" Crobat flew at a tremendous speed and hit wartortle. "Another one!" Crobat turned around and hit wartortle on its back.

"That's why crobat is one of the fastest pokemon!" said Falco.

"Lets just watch the fight." replies John.

"Water gun, wartortle!" Crobat was too fast for wartortle and it easily dodged the attacks.

"Finish it with giga drain!"

"Withdraw wartortle!" Wartortle went back into its sheel, where crobat's fangs couldn't reach it.

"Too easy.....hit it a little bit." Crobat picked up wartortle with its mouth and threw it upwards. Wartortle was still in its shell as it flew upwards. Crobat then juggled the shell using quick attack. Everytime the shell was close to the ground, crobat hit it upwards. Finally wartortle came out of its shell, only to be bitten on the head by crobat. Wartortle fell on the ground, having all of its energy sucked by crobat.

"Return, wartortle.....go fearow! Peck!" Fearow appeared out of its pokeball and begun to peck crobat.

"Don't take that shit! Use quick attack!"

"Use tackle, fearow!" Both pokemon begun to tackle each other in the air. "Fearow, use drill peck!"

"Dodge, and use screech!" Crobat flew under fearow and let out a high pitched screech. The stadium cried in agony as glass was shattered. Fearow was in the ground, rolling in pain.

"Ugh, I'll never get used to that!" said Felipe "Steel wing!" Crobat's 4 wings turned silver as it dived towards fearow. Crobat crashed on top of fearow, making a small crater and lifting some dust. Crobat then flew out of the dust as it cleared.

"Damn, that guy's good! Good job fearow. But I saved the best for last, arcanine, go!" The fire dog pokemon popped out of its pokeball, followed by many camera flashes.

"Oh, an Arcanine! The pokemon that poops anywhere from a toilet to an old lady!" said Falco as everyone looked confused at the commenting booth.

"You really need help....." said John.

"Start with sunny day!" Arcanine howled at the sun and its rays intensified. The entire stadium was sunny and there wasn't a single shade.

"Skin cancer! She going to give us all skin cancer!" shouted someone.

"Someone please kick that guy in the nuts." said Falco. A painful cry was heard. "Thank you."

"Extreme speed!" Arcanine jumped and tackled crobat at an amazing speed. Crobat fell on the ground and was recalled by Felipe.

"You did great, return. Sandslash, finish this battle!"

"Flamethrower, arcanine!" The flames looked really strong because of sunny day. 

"Dodge and slash!" Sandslash begun to run towards the flames. When they were about to hit sandslash, it disappeared and appeared on arcanine's back. Sandslash then begun to hit arcanine, who was trying to shake sandslash off. Finally sandslash jumped and landed in front of arcanine.

"Bite!"

"Defense curl." Sandslash curled up into a spiky ball, which made arcanine back away instead of biting sandslash and get some holes in its mouth. "Now use rollout!" Sandslash begun to roll around the field, getting quick hits on arcanine, who was unable to dodge.

"Time for fire blast!" The powerful fire move shaped like a star was heading towards sandslash. Sandslash begun to roll in place, but it was rolling away from the blast. The flames hit sandslash and were redirected upwards. Golduck teleported in front of the flames and disintegrated them with a hydro pump before they reached the fans. Sandslash then turned around and begun to roll towards arcanine, who was caught by surprise. The move was too fast and powerful for arcanine, and it was thrown against a wall of the field, just below some fans.

"Arcanine has fainted, Felipe is the winner!" said the referee. 

"Damn it, arcanine return." Nya left the stadium.

"I won! I won! Great match sandslash, return!" suddenly the fire alarm went off.

"Ahhh, fire! We're all gonna die! Run people, run for your lives!" screamed Falco as he ran. The stadium turned into chaos as everyone ran.

"I don't see a fire." said Felipe.

"Saur....."

"Yeah, lets get out of here."

"Wait for me!" said Erika as she jumped from the first row. Everyone was now outside of the stadium. Arcanine's sunny day wore off and it begun to rain.

"Great, now I'll get soaked!" said Felipe.

"Attention everyone." said a voice from the loudspeaker. "Someone pulled the fire alarm, but there is no fire. This person will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Thank you."

"Lets go to our room."

"There's a good thing in all of this. Now I don't need to take a shower!"

~ back at the commenting booth.

"So, what did you think of today's chapter, Falco?"

"Well John, I think it was a pretty good one. Me getting owned by Nya was a good touch, and so was the Star Fox thing."

"What did you think of the battles?"

"They were a bit short, but it's hard to write when you're pissed off and your computer keeps crashing. So I don't blame our almighty author and creator."

"The not needing to take a shower gag was really stupid, don't you think, Falco?"

"All good writers write something really bad sometimes. And that was worse than bad."

"The skin cancer guy was really random, but a kick to the nuts will always be funny."

"More random than the skin cancer guy was the fire alarm, it made no sense. What's up with that?"

"Maybe our sexy author will explain it on the next lines."

"I hope so, or I quit!"

So, to explain the fire alarm thing: Someone pulled the fire alarm today in my school for the second time. But the first time it wasn't so bad because it was sunny and nice outside. But today it was pouring and we had to stay outside for 20 freakin' minutes. Luckily my friend found an umbrella in the garbage that was in good shape(what are the chances of that happening?) so I didn't get soaked. And I decided to put that in the story, simple as that. 


	21. Felipe vs Kihill: A cliche fight!

Well, the regents and finals are coming in one week for me, and I really need to study. The chapters may take longer to be written, but I'm sure I'll finish the story before July comes. Please R+R, it makes me happy!

--------------------

"Hitmonchan, fire punch!" Ordered Kihill. Hitmonchan's arms were on fire as it punched pidgeotto 3 times.

"Pidgeotto has fainted, Kihill is the winner!" said the referee. 

"Return hitmonchan!" Kihill walked outside of the stadium and met with Felipe.

"That was a really good battle." said Felipe.

"Yeah, but I'll have to fight you next, on the semi-finals."

"I knew we were going to battle, I just didn't know when. If I lose in this tournament, I'll be glad it was to you."

"Same here! Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

~ on the next day

"Well Falco, we're already here. The semi-finals!" said John. But Falco was looking at something with a pair of binoculars. "What are you looking at?"

"Shhh! There's two lesbians making out over there." said Falco silently.

"Give me those!"

"Here, I have another pair." John looked through the binoculars and almost fell from his chair. 

"Oh my God, thank you!"

"Today's match is between Felipe and Kihill!" said the referee. 

"Holy shit, are those lesbians!?" said Felipe.

"Yeah, they are!" answered Kihill, and jolteon was next to him.

"Sta-" The referee caught a glimpse of the lesbians and started to drool. "Holy pie! Lesbians!" All the males in the stadium turned and watched in amazement as the two girls made out. The girls stopped and looked around, half the stadium staring at them.

"Start already!" yelled Erika.

"Damn it, they stopped. Well, then start the match!"

"I choose pidgeot!" said Kihill.

"I'll use magmar! Use flamethrower!"

"Counter with whirlwind!" The flames were thrown back at magmar by the force of the wind, but they didn't affect him.

"Good idea, but try to repel this! Fire blast!"

"Whirlwind again!" This time the flames passed through the wind and hit pidgeot, who was able to stay in the air.

"Use smokescreen, magmar!" Smoke covered the two pokemon.

"Blow it away with gust!" The smoke was blown to the sky by pidgeot's powerful wings. Magmar had jumped and was now right behind pidgeot.

"Good, now use strength!" Magmar grabbed pidgeot, who screamed when it felt the heat from magmar's body. Pidgeot was then tossed on the ground. "Finish it off with a flamethrower!"

"It won't be so easy, Felipe. Agility!" Pidgeot got up and easily dodged the flames, then tackled magmar, who was still in the air. Magmar landed on both feet.

"Confuse ray!" Pidgeot begun to tackle the air, thinking something was there. "Now a flamethrower!" The flames hit pidgeot as it cried in pain. Pidgeot then fell on the ground, fainted.

"Good battle pidgeot. Hitmonchan, your turn!"

"Thunder punch, magmar!"

"Use ice punch!" Both pokemon begun to punch each other as sparks and ice flew from them. "Now use comet punch!" Hitmonchan was punching magmar furiously, like there was no tomorrow. Magmar then lost his step and fell, and received a punch on the gut.

"Magmar, return! Vaporeon, go!"

"Use thunder punch!" 

"Dodge and water gun!" Vaporeon dodged the punch and sprayed hitmonchan with water. 

"Mach punch!" Hitmonchan suddenly appeared next to vaporeon and gave it a quick jab.

"Ice beam vaporeon!" Hitmonchan did a side-step and avoided the beam.

"Thunder punch!" Vaporeon cried in pain as electricity flowed through its body. 

"Use aurora beam on the ground!" Vaporeon jumped away and shot the beam, which froze the ground under hitmonchan. It begun to slip and tried to stand up.

"Now's your chance, use ice beam!"

"Mega punch hitmonchan!" The ice beam hit hitmonchan and threw it against a wall on the stadium. As this happened a huge fist on the air hit vaporeon and threw it against the opposite wall on the stadium. Hitmonchan was frozen against the wall of the stadium, and vaporeon struggled to get up.

"Vaporeon is the winner!" said the referee.

"Good job hitmonchan. Jolteon, your turn." The jolteon jumped on the field.

"Should I switch? Vaporeon can barely stand up. Vaporeon return, take a rest!" Bulbasaur walked forward. "Sandslash, go! Sorry bulbasaur, but sandslash has a type advantage. I promise I'll use you first on the finals."

"Saur...."

"But to get to the finals you'll have to beat me! Use thunder, jolteon!" Sandslash jumped away from the attack, fearing it might cause pain. "Paralyze it with thunder wave!" An electric cage was formed around sandslash, but sandslash simply walked through it.

"Good, now use swift!" Stars came out of sandslash's arms and hit jolteon, knocking it back.

"Pin missile!" Jolteon's spiky fur stiffed and spikes were shot at sandslash, who tried to defend itself.

"Use roll out!"

"Don't let it get away!" yelled Kihill. Sandslash curled up into a ball and dodged all of the spikes.

"Use dig, sandslash!" Sandslash, still curled up into a ball, jumped up and dug a hole on the ground.

"Use agility so sandslash can't hit you!" Jolteon begun to run around the stadium, not stopping for one second.

".........now!!" Sandslash popped out of the ground and hit jolteon's front legs and head. Jolteon tried to get up, feeling the powerful blow to its head.

"Now rock throw!" Sandslash hit the ground with its claws and picked up a rock as big jolteon. "Use tackle if it dodges the rock!" Sandslash threw the rock, but jolteon got up at the last second and dodged it. Jolteon thought it was out of danger but it is suddenly tackled and thrown against a wall.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Felipe is the winner!" Felipe walked towards Kihill, who looked sad.

"That was a great match."

"Yeah, but I lost....."

"Come on, it's not the end of the world. So, where are you going now?" 

"I'm going to watch you in the finals, then I'll go to Hoenn. I'm sure you'll win this thing!"

"Thanks!" They then did some crazy handshake as Erika ran towards Felipe and hugged him..

"Great match, huh, Falco?" said John.

"Nah, I think it was kinda boring." Falco turned away from the loudspeaker. "Bulbasaur hasn't fought in 2 matches, and nobody has died yet. And if nobody dies in the finals, I'll own you 2 grand."

"Speaking of the finals, it will be Felipe versus Scott, a 6 versus 6, a winner take all, a match that will be muy loca!"

"Please shut up. We'll see you all tomorrow, for the finals!!" Falco untied his tie. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm just going to get drunk, and hopefully get laid."

"And does it ever work?"

"No...." Jon begun to cry.

"There, there. Will find a nice she-male for you."

"That line sucked!"

"I know." 


	22. The Finals

"Bulbasaur!!" screamed Felipe, on his bed. He just woke up and was all sweaty. He looked to his side and saw bulbasaur sleeping and the floor. Erika was also asleep. Felipe got up and walked outside of the room and sat on a bench.

"The finals are tomorrow, but am I ready? And that dream, it was so real. That hyper beam was going to....I better go back and sleep." He walked back to his room but couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

~

"It's the moment we've been waiting for!! The finals!" said John excitedly. "The only six vs. six match, and probably the best one!"

"And here comes the first trainer! He's short, he's blond, and he thinks he's black! It's Scott!" said Falco.

"Yo, I'm going to freakin' kill you!" yelled Scott.

"Good luck passing my armed body guards!" replied Falco.

Felipe was ready to get in the stadium when suddenly all his pokeballs begun to shake. Vaporeon, magmar, sandslash, tauros and crobat appeared.

"Why did you all come out?" They all spoke their names but Felipe understood some of it. "Thanks everyone. And don't hold back anything in this fight, it's what we did all that training for. Now lets win this thing!!" Felipe and his 6 pokemon walked in, to the amazement of the fans.

"What the hell is this?!" said Falco.

"Come on, his pokemon just want to support Felipe during his match!"

"As long as someone dies, and I win my bet."

"That will never happen, especially with that kadabra and golduck."

"Good luck Felipe!" said Erika, she was a few feet behind Felipe, on the first row.

"Whoa, it's the first time you've wished me good luck. Don't worry, I'll win this."

Suddenly two platforms raised from the ground from where Felipe and Scott were. They were both at least 10 feet from the ground. All of Felipe's pokemon jumped on top of his platform.

"Trainers, send your pokemon!" said the referee.

"Slowking, go!"

"Bulbasaur, I promised the first fight was yours. So, I choose bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur jumped down on the field.

"Trainers can switch pokemon after they win a fight. Now start!"

"Use surf, slowking!" Water suddenly materialized under slowking and was formed into a wave. The wave was heading towards bulbasaur, but it extended its vines and used them to jump over the wave.

"Stop it with psychic!" Slowking's eyes begun to glow, and bulbasaur couldn't move and inch. The wave turned around and hit bulbasaur head on.

"Now use head butt!"

"Use your head butt too, bulbasaur!" The two pokemon begun to head butt each other furiously, both refusing to give up.

"Razor leaf!" The leaves hit slowking, knocking it down.

"Curse!" Slowking's eyes were glowing a bright purple as its attack and defense were raised.

"Don't let it concentrate!" Bulbasaur grabbed slowking with its vines and threw it up wards. "You know what to do!" Bulbasaur was gathering solar energy, and after a few seconds, the beam was shot.

"Wow, that beam is a least 3 times bigger than when bulbasaur used it at the viridian gym!" said Erika.

The stadium watched in amazement as the bright white beam hit and engulfed slowking. It then was thrown outside of the stadium but kadabra quickly teleported behind slowking and caught it with some difficulty.

"Ugh, slowking return! Nidoking, go!"

"Bulbasaur, come back. Your turn, sandslash." Bulbasaur climbed the platform with its vines and was greeted by its friends. Sandslash then jumped down onto the field.

"Start with horn attack, nidoking!" Nidoking charged sandslash with its horn, but sandslash grabbed the horn and threw nidoking on the ground.

"Poison sting!" Nidoking repeated the attack, but this time its horn seemed a little bigger. Sandslash grabbed nidoking's horn again, and slashed it's face. Nidoking screamed in pain.

"Enough! Nidoking, use ice beam!" A blue beam was shot from nidiking's mouth and hit sandslash, who was frozen solid.

"Sunny day, sandslash!" All the clouds in the sky disappeared as the rays from the sun intensified, melting the ice. "Good, now use sand storm!" Dust begun to be blown, forming a sandstorm in the stadium. Fans screamed and cursed as sand hit everyone.

"Good thing we're protected here, huh, John?" said Falco.

"Yeah, but I can't see a thing!" 

"Ha! This sand storm won't affect nidoking!" said Scott.

"Attack it, sandslash!" You could hear both pokemon fighting inside the sandstorm as the both yelled. When the sandstorm finally subsided, nidoking and sandslash were in the center of the stadium, both punching each other.

"Time to finish this, nidoking! Use thrash!" Nidoking's eyes became red as it begun to go crazy. It was punching and kicking everything in its sight. Nidoking grabbed hold of sandslash and begun to punch it madly. It threw sandslash in the air and hit it with its tail. Finally nidoking body slammed sandslash, making it cry in pain.

"Sandslash has fainted!"

"Sandslash, you did great." Felipe pointed a pokeball towards sandslash. "Magmar, go get it!" Magmar jumped on the field, in front of nidoking.

"Start with a fire blast!" The powerful red-orange flames hit nidoking, who was confused after the thrash attack. Nidoking was knocked against a wall of the stadium as flames were shot in all directions. Before nidoking could fall on the ground, magmar hit it on the gut with a fire punch. Magmar then raised nidoking in the air, its fist still in flames. Nidoking barely moved. The flames from magmar's fist intensified and they were almost engulfing nidoking.

"That's enough magmar! You've avenged sandslash, now let it go." Magmar groaned as it threw an unconscious nidoking in front of Scott.

"Return. Skarmory, go!!" The steel bird appeared.

"Oh, a stupid move by Scott! Sending a steel type against a fire type!" said Falco.

"Maybe he has something up his sleeve." added John.

"Use peck!" Skarmory quickly flew down and pecked magmar. "Again!" Magmar tried to defend itself, but skarmory was too fast.

"Hit it with a flamethrower!"

"Steel wing!" Skarmory dodged the flames and hit magmar with its hardened wings. Magmar was knocked down but quickly got up, only to be hit by another steel wing.

"Try a fire spin!" A flame tornado was formed and headed towards skarmory. It hit skarmory's left wing. "Now a flamethrower!" Skarmory was unable to dodge the flamethrower and was hit. It fell on the ground.

"Fly skarmory!"

"Quickly, use confused ray!" Skarmory was suddenly confused and couldn't get up. "Now a fire blast!" Magmar sucked in as much air as possible, seeing that its opponent wouldn't dodge the attack. The blast was considerably bigger than the one fired at nidoking. Skarmory was hit head on and fainted.

"Skarmory, return. Absol, go!"

"A pokemon from Hoenn " said John excitedly. 

"Just imagine the things this kid must have done to get this absol! They are rare even in Hoenn."

"Use rain dance!"

"Damn it!" said Felipe angrily. "Stop it!" But magmar was too late. Clouds appeared from nowhere in the sky and rain begun to fall. Magmar was getting weaker every time a rain drop hit it. 

"Damn these trainers!" said Falco "First it's hot, then there's sand everywhere, and now it's raining!" Many umbrellas could now be seen in the stadium. 

"Quick attack!" Absol gave magmar a quick but strong tackle. "Finish it off with slash!" Absol slashed magmar who cried in pain, but magmar refused to fall. Absol kept slashing magmar, who couldn't defend itself. After many slashes magmar finally fell.

"You did great magmar, return!" Magmar was returned to its pokeball. "Crobat, I know you can do it!" Crobat flew onto the field. Rain was still falling. 

"Use quick attacks crobat!" Crobat flew down and hit absol at an amazing speed. Absol tried to dodge the attacks, but crobat was too fast for it.

"Thunder absol!" A bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere and was conduced by the rain to hit crobat directly. Crobat was about to hit the ground when it regained sense and was able to stay in the air.

"Use giga drain crobat!"

"Absol, bite!" Crobat flew down as both pokemon tried to bite each other. Crobat did a roll to its right and was able to get absol. Crobat bit absol's back, and begun to suck its energy. Absol tried to shake crobat off, but crobat held on. Absol looked dizzy when crobat finally let go.

"Finish with steel wing!" Crobat's wings turned silver as it flew towards absol, who could barely stand up. Crobat hit absol with tremendous force and it was thrown against a wall. Absol flew through the wall and landed in it.

"Damn it, absol return! Only 2 left....charizard go!"

"Crobat, come back!" Crobat flew back next to Felipe. "Vaporeon, go get your revenge!" Vaporeon nodded as it remembered its last fight with charizard. When vaporeon jumped onto the field, the rain stopped.

"Flamethrower!"

"Water gun!" The two attacks collided but neither pokemon moved.

"Whirlwind, charizard!" Charizard's powerful wings stretched and begun to blow a powerful wind at vaporeon. Vaporeon was thrown against a wall and was unable to move. Fans above vaporeon were also blown. Kadabra and golduck teleported and struggled to get them all and put them in another spot in the stadium. But one male fan was blown out of the stadium.

"Yes!!" said Falco happily. "Nobody could survive that! I won the bet!"

"Damn..." the phone suddenly rang and John picked it up. "Hello? Oh, ok. Good. Thanks a lot."

"What was it?"

"That guy didn't die! He landed on a truck carrying pillows and he's all right."

"Damn it!!" Falco punched his desk. "Why?!?! Why must you torture me like this!?!"

"Water gun vaporeon!" Vaporeon tried using water gun, but the water was blown back at it.

"Haha, I got you!" Charizard started to get tired and the wind became weaker. "Seism toss!" Charizard grabbed vaporeon and flew up wards. It the begun to fly in a circular pattern and launched vaporeon towards the middle of the stadium.

"That won't work again! Water gun!" Vaporeon pointed its water gun towards the ground and was launched up wards and gave charizard a strong tackle. Vaporeon then landed safely on the ground as charizard fell behind it.

"Now a hydro pump!" The powerful blast of water hit charizard as it tried to get up.

"Fly charizard!" Charizard got up with some difficulty and flew up, then towards vaporeon. Vaporeon dodged the attack and hit charizard's left wing with an ice beam, freezing it. Charizard lost control and crashed against a wall of the stadium.

"Grrr, use fire blast!!"

"Counter with blizzard!" Charizard shot the flames as vaporeon used blizzard. The snow and wind hit the flames, extinguishing them. The blizzard hit charizard, who tried to endure it. When the blizzard ended, charizard was still on its feet. But it suddenly dropped to its knees followed by a soft roar. Charizard then fell on the ground, motionless.

"Vaporeon is the winner!" said the referee.

"Charizard, return!" said Scott angrily. "I only have one pokemon left, and he has 4! But this will change. My strongest pokemon, go!!" Scott threw a pokeball on the field and the pokemon popped out.

"Oh shit....."

CONTINUES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER........... 


	23. Final Fight: Sacrifice

"Go, my strongest pokemon!!" Scott threw a pokeball onto the field and a tyranitar came out.

"Shit......vaporeon use water gun!!" Tyranitar easily jumped over the attack and landed behind vaporeon. It grabbed vaporeon, raised it into the air and slammed it on the ground. The stadium shook thanks to the magnitude of the attack.

"That was a good slam, tyranitar! Now finish it!" Electricity begun to flow through tyranitar's body as vaporeon was hit with a thunderbolt. Vaporeon was creaming in agony.

"Vaporeon, return!" Vaporeon was returned to its pokeball. "Tauros, I'm counting on you!"

"Heh, too easy. Iron tail, tyranitar!"

"Use take down, tauros!" Both pokemon charged each other, and when they were about to collide, tyranitar turned around and hit tauros on the head with its tail. Everybody looked in amazement as tauros was thrown on the stands and crashed on the stairs. Fans were thrown away from were tauros crashed. Felipe couldn't believe it.

"What?!?! Tauros was knocked out with one blow?! Don't worry about it, return! Crobat, have no mercy!" Crobat flew in front of tyranitar, who was yawing.

"Felipe now only has crobat and bulbasaur left! Will he be able to beat that tyranitar?" said John.

"I just want a good fight and a death. That's all I'm asking for." replied Falco.

"Use steel wing, crobat!" Felipe was furious. Crobat's wings hardened as it flew towards tyranitar. It hit tyranitar on its left side, and tyranitar was thrown backwards but stayed on its feet.

"That's child's play. Tyranitar, show them a hyper beam." Tyranitar opened its mouth and energy was being gathered in it.

"Dodge it, crobat!" After a few seconds of charging, the beam was shot. It was a eerie yellowish and the whole stadium was illuminated by it. The beam hit crobat as it tried to fly away from it. Crobat fell on the ground and was twitching weakly. 

"Return crobat...." Felipe had his face down. "How can it be so strong? Bulbasaur has no chance against it." 

"Don't give up! I'll never forgive you if you do!" Felipe looked behind him and saw Erika on the stands.

"You're right. Bulbasaur, we can beat that tyranitar! Give it everything you have!" Bulbasaur jumped onto the field.

"Haha! Your bulbasaur hasn't even evolved yet, and you expect it to beat my tyranitar?"

"The winner of this match will decide the winner of the pokemon league!" said the referee. "Start!"

"Vine whip!" Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around tyranitar.

"You think that puny thing can lift tyranitar?" Bulbasaur was using all the strength it had to raise tyranitar. Suddenly tyranitar was raised a few inches from the ground. Then a few feet. Tyranitar was in the air as the whole stadium looked stunned. 

"Now bring it down!" Bulbasaur pulled down tyranitar and it crashed on the middle of the stadium. No one could believe what had just happened.

"Grrrr, use flamethrower!!" Flames were blown from tyranitar's mouth towards bulbasaur. Bulbasaur jumped to its right side and dodged the attack.

"Too slow, Scott. Razor leaf!" The leaves hit tyranitar and it was knocked down.

"Damn it tyranitar!! Use thrash!!" Tyranitar begun to go crazy. It stomped as it ran towards bulbasaur and tackled it. Bulbasaur was shot against a wall as tyranitar calmed itself down. Bulbasaur tried to ignore the intense pain and got up.

"No more playing! Hyper beam, tyranitar!" After the beam was charged, tyranitar shot it towards bulbasaur. Bulbasaur jumped away from the blast, but the power of the explosion threw it at base of the platform Felipe was standing on. Felipe looked down.

"Don't give up bulbasaur! Give'em a solar beam!" Bulbasaur struggled to get up, then begun to gather solar energy. Tyranitar was still recovering from using hyper beam and didn't know what was going on. When it finished resting it looked towards bulbasaur and saw a huge beam of light coming towards it. Tyranitar extended its arms, trying to stop the beam. But it was too powerful and tyranitar was thrown many feet backwards and bounced towards where Scott was.

"Tyranitar, do you realize you're losing to a bulbasaur?! Get up and use a flamethrower!" Tyranitar panted as it got up. It sucked in air, then shot flames at bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was too tired and wasn't able to dodge them. Bulbasaur fell on the ground and couldn't get up.

"Bulbasaur has fainte-" Scott suddenly interrupted the referee.

"Shut up! I'll say when it's over! Another flamethrower!" Tyranitar repeated the attack, and it hit bulbasaur, who could barely move. 

"Kadabra! Golduck! Stop that tyranitar!" yelled the referee. Kadabra and golduck started to charge tyranitar. 

"Get them, tyranitar!" Tyranitar used a mega punch and hit kadabra on the gut. Then it hit golduck on the face with an iron tail.

"Stop this!" ordered the referee.

"No! Tyranitar, time to kill that bulbasaur, use hyper beam!! And make it a good one!" Tyranitar opened its mouth and begun to charge. While all of this had happened, Felipe was speechless.

"It's just like that dream....." he said to himself. "If that beam hits bulbasaur, it will die.....No! I'm not going to let that happen! I could never forgive myself!" Felipe grabbed all 6 pokeballs on his belt and threw them at Erika, who was completely confused. 

"Erika, please take care of them! And I....I..."

~ flashback to when Felipe beat Sabrina, the psychic gym leader.

"Wait, I have an advice: when the time comes, don't be afraid to say those words." said Sabrina.

"What words?" Asked Felipe and Erika in unison.

"You'll see....now goodbye."

~ back to the stadium

"Heh, so these were the words." said Felipe while chuckling. "Come on, you can do it Felipe. Erika I...I love you!!!" The stadium was silent now. "And I'm sorry for this!" Felipe turned around and saw that tyranitar was ready to fire the beam. Felipe then jumped from the platform and landed in front of bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was still conscious and looked up at Felipe, who had a smile on his face. The beam was shot. It hit Felipe on his back as he grabbed bulbasaur. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Felipe screamed in immense pain. People walking outside of the stadium stopped and looked around, trying to see where that scream was coming from. 

"No!!!" yelled Erika, tears falling from her face.

Finally the beam stopped. Felipe was face down on the ground and bulbasaur was next to him.

"Don't.....worry.....we'll be......okay." Felipe looked at Scott and saw 10 cops jump on him. He then looked at an exhausted tyranitar and saw kadabra and golduck hit it with 2 psychics attacks. Tyranitar then fell on the ground, fainted.

"Haha, they deserved.......that." said Felipe weakly. Bulbasaur could feel Felipe's slow and weak breathing on its face.

"Saur....."

"Take care....of......Erika......bulbasa........." Bulbasaur's eyes opened wide in terror. It couldn't feel Felipe's breathing anymore.

CONTINUES ON NEXT CHAPTER............. 

(what an evil cliffhanger, huh?)


	24. Aftermath

And there they were. Standing in front of the grave were bulbasaur, Erika and Kihill.

"Why?!" said Erika while sobbing. "Why did he have to die?!"

"He knew this could happen." said Kihill, his face down.

"Saur....." Bulbasaur was also crying.

"How am I supposed to live now?!" asked Erika to the grave. "Answer me?!"

"NO!!" Suddenly Felipe woke up. He was on a bed, a hospital bed. "Stupid dream." Felipe looked over to his right side and saw Erika sleeping on a chair. "Erika?"

She slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw Felipe she jumped from the chair. Erika walked over to Felipe and slapped him.

"Ow!"

"That's for making me worry!" She then grabbed Felipe and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Felipe automatically hugged Erika, and returned the kiss. 

"Why didn't you simply return bulbasaur to its pokeball instead of jumping in front of a hyper beam?"

"That's ridiculous. It would never have worked." replied Felipe while still kissing Erika.

"Awww, look at the two love birds." Felipe and Erika looked to the door of the room and saw bulbasaur, John, Falco and Kihill. Bulbasaur quickly jumped on top of Felipe, smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay!" said Felipe.

"You're a pretty lucky kid. And even though I lost my bet, I'm glad you're fine." said Falco.

"He's only saying that because if you died, there would be no winner." said John.

"No winner?"

"Yeah, Scott's in jail and-"

"Scott's in jail?!!"

"Yeah, he got so many charges I lost the count at 37. He's in jail for life, his pokemon trainer license was destroyed, all his pokemon were released and so on."

"So you're the winner!!" said Kihill excitedly.

"You're joking right?"

"Um, no! There's your trophy!" Kihill pointed to something next to Felipe's bed. There was a big pokeball with a mew doll on top of it. The pokeball and the doll were covered in gold.

"YEAH!!" Felipe jumped from his bed. He then yelled and fell on the floor. "Ow!!"

"You shouldn't do that when you have 4 broken ribs, a fractured spine, a-" said Falco.

"Can you just help me up??" They all picked up Felipe. "Um, John, could you move your hand? It's in a bad spot."

"Oh, shit! Sorry! I'm not gay! I was distracted by your sexy girlfriend and- That was even worse, I'll just leave." He ran out of the door.

"Don't worry, that's normal." said Falco.

~ 2 weeks later, in front of the hospital.

"Ahhhh!!" Felipe was stretching his arms. "It's so good to be out of there! I've been to public bathrooms that smell better their food!"

"Yeah...." said Erika. 

"What's up? You sound sad."

"It's that I have to go back to the Celadon Gym. They need a strong gym leader, and if I don't go back now, I'll never be a gym leader again."

"But didn't you say that you were always bored there?"

"Yeah, but I'm homesick."

"And why are you sad?"

"Because you're probably going to Johto or Hoenn, and I won't be able to come with you....."

"Who said anything about Johto and Hoenn? There's only one place I'm going, and that's Celadon!"

"But why?"

"Don't you want me to go?"

"I'd do anything for you to come!"

"It's simple. I've done so much in my life, that I'm satisfied. Now I want to be with you. And maybe you'll let me be a gym leader with you!"

"I'll have to think about that!"

"Ahh, come on! Me and bulbasaur would beat the crap out of any trainer!"

"Saur!"

"I'll give you the answer when we get there." Felipe hugged Erika.

"Can't you give it now?"

"Um....no." He then kissed her.

"What about now?"

"You've convinced me....okay you can be a gym leader with me!"

"YES!!" Felipe jumped in happiness but quickly put his hand on his ribs. "OW! Shouldn't have done that!"

DON'T WORRY, THERE'S 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT!


	25. Finale

This chapter is just a summary of Felipe and Erika's life after they went back to Celadon. It's just a highlight of their lives, cause I like to do that!

~

It's been _5_ years since the incident at the Pokemon League. Felipe became a hero in Kanto; the boy that was willing to give his life to safe his pokemon. After Felipe and Erika came back to Celadon, they begun to share the gym leader duties. Erika battled normal and weak trainers, while Felipe battled the more experienced ones. 

Celadon City changed a lot. People begun to move out of Celadon, and to Vermilion City, which became the trading city of Kanto. Celadon's big buildings were demolished, and used as material for the new buildings in Vermilion. Celadon became a normal village, not big but not small, and retained its grass type gym.

~ at a church in Celadon City

"Do you, Erika, accept Felipe as your husband?" asked a priest to Erika.

"I do."

"And do you, Felipe, accept Erika as your wife?" asked the priest to Felipe.

"I do."

"The ring please." Bulbasaur, who was next to Felipe, extended its vines. There was a ring on each vine. Felipe and Erika took the rings and put them on each others fingers. 

"Very well. You may kiss the bride." Felipe leaned over to Erika and gave her a short French kiss. They then walked out of the church. The guests were throwing flowers at the couple. Many familiar faces could be seen; Kihill, Luisa, John, Falco, Professor Oak, Felipe's mom, all of Felipe's pokemon and many trainers from the gym.

~

After Felipe and Erika married, they had 2 kids. Julia came first, she became a pokemon trainer like her parents and went to Hoenn. One years later came Felipe Jr., who followed the family tradition and became a pokemon trainer. Felipe Jr. took the Johto challenge. Felipe and Erika continued to live peacefully at the Celadon gym, while their kids became pokemon trainers.

~ many decades later

There was a party at the Celadon gym for Felipe's birthday.

"Happy centennial birthday!!" many people were screaming.

"Everyone, shut up!" yelled Felipe. The party became quiet. "Heh, thank you!"

"Come on, Felipe. Give us a speech!" yelled someone.

"What do you think I'm doing? I may be old but I'm not stupid. Well, anyway, if you're not drunk you may know that today I'm turning 100 years old. It's been a dream of mine to live 100 years old, and today, that dream came true! I'm the world's oldest gym leader, and in second is my dear wife Erika. Come here honey!" Erika slowly walked over next to Felipe. "She is 99 years old, but she still looks hot!"

"Just continue the speech...." she said.

"I'm a great grandparent, still have my health and I have my great wife, but sadly, one of my best friends isn't with us anymore. I never thought that I could live without bulbasaur, but Erika and many others helped me through it. And I'm sure I'll see him again someday....."

~ Later that day

"I'm exhausted, I'm going to sleep." said Felipe.

"It's only 5PM!" replied Julia.

"Sorry, but we, old people, need to sleep early! Besides, you mother is already asleep, I'll give keep her company." Felipe walked to his room. "Hey honey."

"You're going to sleep already?" said Erika.

"Aren't you sleeping?"

"No, I'm just taking a nap...."

"Sure you are....now lets get to sleep."

"Just don't snore."

"I love you Erika."

"That was random. I love you too."

Erika never woke up.

~ a few days later

Felipe was walking through the gym, his face down. He walked through a door behind the gym, and went to a shrine on the back of the gym. He opened the door and went in. There were 2 graves there.

"Hello Erika, bulbasaur...." a tear dropped from his eye. "It's hard without you 2. I don't know how much longer I can withstand the pain. Maybe I'll join you two soon." Felipe walked out of the shrine and back into his room.

"Dad, are you ok?" knocked someone on the door.

"Come in son." Felipe Jr. walked in. "I'm old, and I feel I don't have much time left."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, and when I'm gone, I want you to take over the gym."

"Are you sure? Don't you think I'm a little too old for this. And I only have one grass pokemon, venusaur."

"If I could be a gym leader until I was 100 years old, then so can you. I'm sure you'll do fine since you beat the Johto League,"

"Ok, I'll try. See ya later." Felipe Jr. left the room.

"I had such a good life....." said Felipe to himself as he sat on his bed. "Getting bulbasaur as my first pokemon, beating all those gym leaders......meeting Erika. The Pokemon League, Scott. Wait, Scott wasn't a good thing. Heh, I still remember his face when I went to visit him in prison. He had become somebody's bitch. Marrying, having kids, being the best gym leader there ever was....." Felipe chuckled as he reached for his belt. 

"Come out bulbasaur." A bulbasaur popped out of the pokeball. Felipe smiled and petted bulbasaur on its head. "You look just like your father. You've taken good care of the gym."

"Saur?"

"Return now." Felipe pointed the pokeball at bulbasaur and it returned to its pokeball. Felipe looked to group picture next to his bed. Felipe and Erika looked very young in this picture. They were both standing in front of the Celadon Gym. Below them was bulbasaur and a treecko with a pink bow on its head. Between the two pokemon there was a cute baby bulbasaur. Felipe sighed.

"Good times...." Felipe took off his shoes and lied down on the bed. "I think it's time for me to go......" Felipe closed his eyes. He passed away with a bright smile on his face.

THE END

~

Well, that's it. I finished. I hope you don't think the ending was sad, it's not supposed to. I really enjoyed writing this fic and it was a new experience for me since this is my first fic. 

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I probably would have given up if you all didn't review!

So thank you heath 999, SulliMike23, Hanni B, The Review Guy(where did you go?), Bryan White, David, Martial Arts Master, Adam, DragonSlayer, Inferno719, Blitz Blazer, Celebi and Kiki. I hope I didn't miss anybody. 

I'll probably write another fanfic, but it probably won't be about pokemon. Oh, and could you notice that English is my second language? Just wondering.....

Also, thank you to:

Dictionary.com

Pokemon Forever ()

I'LL SEE YA SOON!


	26. First part

Well, I begun re-reading this fic last week, and when I finished reading the last chapter, I was like "What the hell was I thinking?!" So I decided to write another chapter to close the story in a better way. It's going to have two chapters. I've changed in the last few months, so my writing may be a little different. Enjoy!

Felipe was sleeping peacefully under a tree, in the middle of the Celadon City gym. It's been only a year since he won the Pokemon League championship, and since then, Felipe has lived with Erika in the Celadon Gym. He now has a 15 inch scar on his back from the incident at the finals, but in Felipe's opinion, it looks "really cool". Suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream, it was Erika.

"Felipe! Get your ass over here! There's a trainer waiting, and it's your turn to fight!" Demanded Erika.

Felipe slowly opened his eyes and got up to his feet, yawing. He walked a little, as if for looking for something. Finally, he took an old book out of his pocket and waved it in the air. Surprisingly, it was the Pokemon Kama Sutra.

" Ahhhh, the magic of fanfiction. Come on bulbasaur, time a humiliate a newbie trainer and lower his self-esteem!"

Bulbasaur ran out of a bush, desperately trying to reach for the old book.  "Let's go you pervert, I'll let you take a look after the battle."

Bulbasaur grunted as it followed Felipe.

~~

On the arena, a young boy, no older than 12, was walking around in circles impatiently, and a raichu following him. The arena was located in the middle of the gym, in the inner park. Many grass pokemon could be seen roaming around, with not a care in the world.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever! I challenge you to a battle!"

"That's my job.....one on one kid. I choose bulbasaur."

"And I choose raichu! Thundershock!" Sparks flew out of raichu's cheeks, and headed towards bulbasaur.

"Vine whip dodge......" Bulbasaur extended it's vines and used them to jump upwards, avoiding the thundershock.

"Now use thunderbolt, raichu! It can't dodge in the air!" This time, much bigger jolts of electricity came out of raichu's cheeks. Bulbasaur extended it's vines again, and pushed them against a tree, helping it move and avoid the attack.

"You have to do better than that...." said Felipe calmly.

"Grrrr, not even the fastest pokemon will be able to dodge the next combo I'll do! Rain dance!" Raichu closed it's eyes and begun a strange dance. Storm clouds appeared in the gym, and soon, heavy rain was falling. Both trainers got soaked, but neither seemed to mind. "Now to finish the combo, thunder!!"

A huge bolt of lightning dropped from the clouds and hit raichu. Then, a bolt 3 times bigger than the previous one came out of raichu and headed towards bulbasaur. It was a direct hit, and bulbasaur was thrown against a tree.

"Ha! Got you! Another thunder raichu!"

"Just tackle it, bulbasaur...." Bulbasaur got up, and before raichu could launch it's attack, it was already down. "Now a vive whip!" Raichu was raised into the air, then launched against the ceiling. It hit the ceiling, then when it was about to hit the ground, it was returned to its pokeball. The boy ran away, cursing.

"Damn it! I'll get you next time, no matter what!!"

"Good luck Joey!" Felipe turned to bulbasaur. "I kinda feel bad, I mean, he has come here every week for the past 2 months, and he can't beat me or Erika...."

"Bulba!!"

"Oh, right, the book..." Felipe was reaching for his pocket when he caught a glimpse of something running in his direction. It was Erika, and she was completely wet. "Oh shit!" Felipe was getting ready to run when Erika grabbed him. "It's not my fault!"

"If you had beat Joey's raichu faster, I wouldn't be wet from head to toe!"

"If you ask me, you look pretty sexy....."

Erika reached forward and kissed Felipe. "You always know the right thing to say!"

"Come on, let's get you some dry-"

"ATCHOUUUU! Damn it, now I have a cold! You know those herbs I gave you when you had a cold?"

"Yeah....."

"Go get me some! Ahhhhtchou!!!"

"Fine.....let me just change first."

~~  south of Celadon City

Felipe was walking through the forest, with a talkative bulbasaur next to him, looking for the herb.

"Calm down, I'll let you look at the book after we get the herbs."

"Saur....."

"Argh, I always see those damn herbs everywhere, and when I need them, I can't find them." Felipe kept walking until he came to a clearing, and in its middle, there was a large pole with cables coming off of it. There was something at the very top of the pole.

"Oh great, the herb is at the top of the central electric pole of Celadon City." Felipe looked at the sky. "Why author, why must you make everything so hard?!?"

Bulbasaur was walking around, sniffing some plants.

"Oh, I know. Use razor leaf, bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur slowly walked to where Felipe was with a big smile on its face. It then begun humping Felipe's leg.

"Hey! Don't relieve your sexual tensions on me! I told you not to go smelling around!" Bulbasaur stopped humping Felipe's leg, and looked up at the herb at the top of the pole. Two razor leaves came out of it's bulb, but instead of cutting the herb, they cut the pole. It fell inches next to Felipe, who stood motionless in awe. Bulbasaur was laughing like a drunken clown.

"Oh shit.....lets get the hell out of here!" Felipe grabbed bulbasaur and the herb and begun running towards the gym.

"Don't worry bulbasaur, we'll just blame it on the pidgeys!" Countless red eyes suddenly appeared out of a tree and stared at Felipe. 

"By that I meant spearows! Those damn spearows!!"

The red eyes then disappeared. 

As Felipe approached Celadon City, he noticed something wrong, everything was dark.

"I'll get my revenge, author. I swear it!" Bulbasaur had fallen asleep. Felipe made his way to the gym, and bumped on at least ten people on the way.

He put bulbasaur at inner forest, then went to look for Erika. She was talking with someone on her cell phone.

"No, I don't know why someone would cut down the central pole...." said Erika.

"Hey, I saw a flock of spearows while I was looking for the herbs, maybe it was them!" said Felipe.

"What?" Felipe grabbed the cell phone told the person that he saw many spearow heading towards the central pole. Felipe then proceed to tell about spearow and their evil ways, but Erika took the cell phone back.

"Yeah, okay. Please fix it as soon as possible." Erika turned her cell phone off.

"I got your herb."

"Thanks honey. So, is the thing about the spearows true?"

"Completely true!"

"Urgh....I'm going to bed to rest....check the appliances when the power comes back." Erika gave Felipe a quick kiss, then went to her bedroom. Felipe walked to the TV room, and after kicking out two interns that were making out, laid down on the couch. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Suddenly, the tv turned on. Felipe fell from the couch and almost had a heart attack. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was 3 AM. Felipe flipped through some of the channels, and stopped at the news, where there seemed to be a documentary about Pallet Town. He got up  and rubbed his eyes, then walked around the gym, checking every electronic device. But when he got to the video-phone, it wasn't working. He gave it a few punches and it turned on.

"Ummm, this thing isn't working very well. I better test it, but who can I call at 3 AM?" Felipe thought a little, then begun pressing some buttons. "Professor Oak, off course!" But when the professor finally answered the phone, he didn't look like Felipe remembered. A smile covered the sweaty old man's face, who looked very tired.

"It's a miracle!! Felipe, thank goodness you called! My video-phone hasn't been able to make any calls, but its able to receive them!"

"Professor, what is it? You look exhausted!"

"The connection might break any second, please come to Pallet Town!  Something horrible has happened!"

"But why? What happened?"

"There were two alakazams having a battle and-" Suddenly the sound went mute, then the connection broke.

"Damn it!!" Felipe ran to his room. He slowly walked in, trying not to wake up Erika. He picked up 5 pokeballs, and left a note on his desk. Felipe then gave Erika a light kiss, then headed for the inner forest.

"Bulbasaur, wake up!" Felipe grabbed bulbasaur and shook him violently. Bulbasaur opened its eyes and yawned. "We have to go to Pallet Town!" Felipe ran to the entrance of the gym with bulbasaur, and threw a pokeball in the air. After a bright flash of light, a crobat appeared. It had gotten much bigger this past year, and was able to carry a full grown person on it's back. Felipe jumped on its back with bulbasaur.

"Lets go crobat!" Felipe pointed south-west "To Pallet Town!"


	27. Second Part

Flames are not welcome! There's nothing making you read this fic, so if you don't like it, simply leave! I've decided to extend the fic, and add one more part, for a total of three.

In less than 30 minutes, Felipe, crobat and bulbasaur were already flying over Pallet Town. Since it was night, Felipe could barely see a thing. He then spotted many lights in the center of the town. As crobat approached the lights, Felipe saw that at least half the town was there. Crobat landed, and people stared at Felipe as he and bulbasaur jumped off it.

"Crobat, return." Felipe pointed a pokeball towards crobat. "Can anybody tell me where Professor Oak is?" Most of the crowd was muttering, and didn't hear Felipe's question. Then, someone dug through the crowd and reached Felipe. 

"Felipe! Good thing you got here so fast." Said Professor Oak, wearing a dirty lab coat. His hair was messy, and his face looked filled with stress. 

"Yeah, crobat's great. So, will you tell me what's happening?!"

"Well, everything started a few hours ago. Two trainers were having a battle and coincidentally, both chose alakazams." Professor Oak pointed to two alakazams who were sitting against a house. Both pokemon were handcuffed. 

"You do know that they can rip those cuffs to shreds if they wanted, right?"

"Yes, I realize that. Both alakazams are very high levels, around level 85. What happened next is the reason I called you. They both used psychic at the same exact time."

"And?"

"Since they are so high level, the collision of their psychics formed this:" Professor Oak pointed to the sky. Felipe looked up and saw a purplish fog hovering above the town. It was about the size of car.

"I can't believe I didn't see that while I was landing…..what is it?"

"We have no idea. Officer Jenny did try sending a robot…." Suddenly, after hearing her name, Jenny jumped out of the crowd.

"Yes, we tried sending a robot. But _someone_ said it was a good idea to install emotion chips into all of the robots we have. Right Professor?"

"Hey, you agreed to it!"

"But I didn't know it would transform all of out robots into pussies!"

"Well….umm…..that just a side effect…."

"Yeah, an eternal side effect." Jenny jumped back into the crowd.

"Ok, ok, enough." Interrupted Felipe. "Did you try anything else?"

"I did throw a rock at it…."

"And what happened??"

"It disappeared when it touched the purple foggy thing. I then reached the conclusion that it must be some sort of portal."

"Professor, you need some rest."

"I know….I'm talking like a teenager…."

"Wait a second…..why the hell did you call me here for?!"

"Oh right. You're probably the strongest trainer available. Ash and Gary are at the Orange Islands. But I wouldn't call Ash if my life depended on it. I've seen rocks smarter than that kid."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"The fog has gotten a few inches bigger over the past few hours. I want you to follow that brave rock, and see what's on the other side. I think it's safe to assume that there's oxygen on the other side."

"Ahhh damn it! Why do I have to go….."

"We _could_ wait and see what happens. But if we do that there's a chance we're all gonna die."

"Yeah, yeah, put more pressure on me…."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You're not the only one going." Professor Oak looked around, then yelled out a name. 

Felipe looked around and saw someone running through the crowd. People were thrown on the ground as a mysterious girl made her way to where Felipe and the Professor were. A teenage girl jumped out of the crowd, a treecko on her shoulder. The 15-year-old girl had a strange smile on her face. She looked excited like a little kid on a Christmas morning. Her reddish brown hair that was flying in all directions stopped as she approached Felipe and Professor Oak. 

"Finally! You must be Felipe, let's go!" Molly grabbed Felipe's arm and pulled him. But Felipe didn't budge. "What's the matter? Don't you want to see what's on the other side of that thing?"

"Who the hell is this, professor?!"

"Felipe, meet Molly. She's from the Hoenn region."

"That explains the treecko." Bulbasaur and treecko were already engaged in a deep conversation about the mysteries of love and mating.

"Anyway, she made it to the semi-finals of the Hoenn League, but unlike you, she lost. She arrived in Pallet last night to start the Kanto challenge. That's when this whole mess begun."

"Look kid." Felipe pointed north. "Pewter City is that way. Now get going."

"I'm not leaving!"

"It's useless, Felipe. I've tried everything, but she won't leave. She could help you if you get in trouble."

"Come on, you're kinda cute! Don't be such a-" Felipe interrupted Molly.

"Argh…..ok….."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Molly hugged Felipe.

"Hey, don't do that! I have a girlfriend! She would kill me if she saw this!"

"Let me recover your pokemon. Then you can go."

~~ 10 minutes later

A ladder had been extended to the purple haze, and Felipe and Molly were climbing it. Everyone's attention was with them

"Hey, isn't that the kid that won the championship last year?" Someone said in the crowd.

"Yes I am, damn it!!" Screamed Felipe while almost losing his balance.

"Just remember, Felipe and Molly: See if there's a way to make this thing disappear on the other side. If there isn't, just return!"

"You've told us that ten times already!"

"Good luck!"

Felipe and Molly were almost at the fog. Treecko was on Molly's shoulder and bulbasaur was climbing before Felipe, using its vines.

"You ready?" Molly nodded. Felipe took a deep breath and touched the fog.


	28. Third Part

I'm really sorry for the delay. But I have a good reason! I'm moving to Brazil, and I'm using most of my time to pack things. I finally got the chance to type the last part, so here it is!

That strange feeling....the feeling of being underwater. That's the best way Felipe could describe what he was feeling after he touched the purple fog. He looked around and saw Molly. Her eyes closed in a peaceful manner. Felipe spotted bulbasaur, floating next to Molly. This feeling.....it felt so calm. Suddenly, the floating feeling changed. Felipe was falling. He looked to what he thought was down and saw clouds, and soon lights which appeared to come from a city. Felipe flapped his arms, trying to reach Molly and bulbasaur. He didn't have time to think. Felipe reached for his belt and grabbed a pokeball, then threw it. Crobat popped out and flew under Felipe.

"Crobat, we need to get them too!" Crobat seemed to hesitate, thinking about the extra weight. But it couldn't disappoint it's trainer. It stretched it's wings backwards and pointed it's body downwards. Its speed increased and it was soon next to bulbasaur. Felipe reached and grabbed bulbasaur with his arms.

"Good, now Molly!" The lights were getting closer and closer, and crobat desperately tried reaching Molly. Felipe could make out parts of the city. They were heading straight into some kind of stadium. Molly, who was now semi-awake, slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Felipe, on top of crobat, flying towards her. Molly extended her right arm, which was enough for Felipe to grab her. Crobat was struggling to stop it's rapid descending, and the weight of 2 people and a pokemon weren't helping.

"Come on, crobat! If you don't stop, were all gonna die!!" That last word rang a bell inside crobats mind. Die. Death. Crobat had the chance to stop death, but it needed more strength. Crobat remembered when it first saw Felipe at Mt. Moon. They've become great friends since that fateful day. Crobat reached deep inside, for feelings it never knew it had. Only a few feet before touching the ground, crobat gained control. It had summoned strength from deep inside, to stop the death of it's dear friend. Felipe, Molly and bulbasaur let out a sigh of relief simultaneously.

"Thank you, crobat." Said Felipe who had been too worried to notice where he was, a stadium, filled with thousands of people. 

"Oh my.....God....." whispered Molly. "It's a soccer stadium."

"Look mommy! A pokemon!" said a little kid to his mother.

"Don't be silly, son. Pokemons don't exist." The little kid pointed upwards to where crobat was. The mother screamed at the sight of the giant bat. Slowly, the game that was underway, stopped. The players seized running, and simply gazed at the flying pokemon. More people begun to look at crobat, and at the 2 teenagers on top of it. TV cameras pointed upwards as the entire stadium stood silent in awe. Felipe begun to see flashes, and realized people where taking pictures of him.

"What should we do?" Asked Molly.

"I......don't know......" Felipe spotted security guards coming into the stadium. He didn't think much of that, but when Felipe saw that the guards had guns on their hands, he made a decision.

"These people obviously intend to shoot first, ask later. Let's get out of sight. Crobat!" Crobat nodded and rapidly flew away. The city was filled with skyscrapers, which were at least twice the size of the Mart at Celadon City. Since it was night, the city was illuminated with an eerie yellow light.

"There," Felipe pointed towards a park. "Land there." Crobat slowly descended and landed on the park, between a few trees.

"Thanks crobat," Felipe patted it on its head "Get some rest." Crobat was returned to it's pokeball.

"Where do we go now?" Asked Molly. Desperation could be heard in her voice.

"They must have a motel around here somewhere. If we don't find one, l guess we'll just come back here. Agreed?" Felipe looked at Molly and realized something was missing. Her treecko! He didn't see it while they were falling. Despair and sadness filled Felipe, as he realized he had failed to save her pokemon. "Molly.....I'm sorry. Your treecko....." 

Molly reached for her backpack and opened it. Treecko jumped out of it and on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I put it in there before you touched the fog."

"What a relief! " Felipe sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait.....Felipe. Are you scared?"

"There's no reason to be scared. We'll spend the night in this city, and tomorrow we'll go back!"

"For some reason I feel safe near you....."

"Yeah, most people do." As they exited the park, Felipe remembered the reaction of the people at the stadium. It seemed they had never seen a pokemon before.

"Molly, you better put your treecko inside you backpack until we get to a motel." Felipe opened his backpack and took everything out and hid the things in a bush. "Bulbasaur get in here so no one can see you." Bulbasaur walked towards the backpack and hesitated. "I know, it's small. But it's the only way." Felipe pushed bulbasaur into the backpack and sighed. His heart hurt for having to do this. Felipe didn't fully close the backpack, so some air could in. He raised it and put it on his back. Felipe looked at Molly and saw that treecko was already inside her backpack.

"Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry." Felipe smiled. Molly smiled back and nodded.

~~

Felipe and Molly blended perfectly. They were just 2 normal, teenagers. This world wasn't much different from Felipe and Molly's. People dressed the same way, sold the same things on stores, buildings looked identical. As Felipe and Molly walked more, the number of people decreased. A few minutes later, they were the only two on the street. Three blocks in front of them, there was a large, red sign that said "motel".

"There, a motel." Said Felipe. "It's looks good." But Molly didn't reply. Felipe turned around and was hit by disbelief. A large, old man was holding Molly. He had a knife on his hand, which was inches from Molly's throat. Molly tried speaking, but words wouldn't come out.

"Let her go!" ordered Felipe.

"Gimme all your money, or she dies!!"

Felipe didn't know what to do. Suddenly, his emotions erupted. The fear, anxiety, frustration. Felipe lunged forward and grabbed the knife's blade with his bare left hand. He pulled the knife away from the old man, as blood flowed out of the cut. The old man fell on the street, in amazement. Felipe side kicked the old man's head with all the strength he had. A crack was heard, as the body flew and hit the side of a building. The old man didn't move.

"Is he....dead?" asked Molly, who was trembling uncontrollably. 

"I....I don't know....." Felipe was doing his best to hold back the tears. The old man then raised his hand to where Felipe had kicked him. Felipe thanked the Gods, and grabbed Molly's arm.

"Come on, let's go before he gets up." Blood was still coming out of the cut on Felipe's left hand. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the wound, then stuck his hand in his pant's pocket.

Felipe had no problem getting a room at the motel. He said he would pay during the check out, but he didn't plan to make a checkout. The room was cleaner than Felipe and Molly expected it to be. It had a king-size bed on the right, and a bathroom to the left. There was a TV in front of the bed, and a window with a view to the street next to it. A good smell came from a plate of courtesies, that was on top of a table. Felipe put his backpack on the bed and opened it. Bulbasaur jumped out and stretched itself. Felipe then walked to the bathroom to clean his cut. He washed the wound but blood was still coming out. 

"Let me help." Felipe looked at the mirror and saw Molly standing behind him, with a first aid kit on her hands. He had no other option, since he had hidden his first aid kit in a bush, back in the park. 

They walked over to the bed and Molly wrapped the wound with a cloth. Her hands felt so soft, thought Felipe.

"There, but be sure to wash it a least twice a day."

"Thanks...." Felipe looked behind him, and saw bulbasaur and treecko already asleep. "You sleep with them on the bed."

"What about you?" Felipe pulled a chair and sat down.

"I don't think I can sleep." He grabbed a remote control and turned on the TV. The first thing that came on looked like a documentary on some kind of war. A woman was narrating it.

"President Tush has declared that as long as Hussun is on the run, American forces will remain on Iraq. About 60 percent of the population has been killed. The atomic bomb alone, killed fifty percent. After annihilating over half of Europe's population, will this mad man be caught? Next: How the Brazilian government helped destroy over ten nuclear bombs that were heading towards the world's most important cities." Felipe flipped the channels, and stopped on the news. He almost fell off his chair when he saw a picture of crobat. "This seems to be the "pokemon" that was seen at Senna Stadium." Said a well dressed man. Another picture was shown, this time, there were two people on top of the crobat. But you couldn't make out their faces.

"Holy shit......that's us!"

"Could this be an alien? Or a time traveler? Or do people love pokemon so much, they have found a way to create them? The CIA is investigating all pictures and videos taken from the monster, and the two people on top of it." Felipe turned off the TV and sighed.

"Felipe....." Felipe looked over to the bed and saw that Molly was still awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"You know......I've never kissed a boy...."

"What a coincidence. Me neither." Felipe lowered his head to the table, on top of his arms. He knew what was coming. Felipe tilted a little, to see what Molly was doing, and to his surprise, she was right next to him. Molly took Felipe's right hand, and put it on her right breast.

"Molly......pleas-" Molly reached forward and kissed Felipe. He kissed back, but then, a image of Erika popped in his mind. He couldn't do this to her. Felipe pulled back and got up.

"I'm sorry Molly. I can't do this....."

"But I want you so much, Felipe!" Molly grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Felipe almost fainted at the sight of her beautiful breasts. But before Molly could unhook her bra, Felipe ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. This was the only way. Felipe grabbed some towels and stretched them on the tub.

"I'm only coming out in the morning, Molly." Felipe laid down on the tub, but only fell asleep a hour later. Felipe woke up when light from the bathroom window hit his eyes. He got up and stretched, but his back was giving him a lot of pain. Felipe slowly opened the door and looked at the bed. Bulbasaur, treecko and Molly were sound asleep. Felipe took a cup and filled it with cold water. He walked back to the bed, and threw the water at the three, unsuspecting sleep-heads. Molly and bulbasaur jumped, but treecko fell out of the bed, onto the ground.

"Hehe, sorry about that, but it's better than screaming! Come on, it's time to go." Bulbasaur and treecko slowly walked into their trainers backpacks. Felipe told the receptionist that they were going out to eat some breakfast and asked for recommendations. 

"I can't believe she believed us!" said Felipe as they walked out of the motel.

"Yeah....."

"Look Molly. I'm sorry about last night. But I have a girlfriend back home whom I love very much."

"No, it's my fault. My stupid head kept saying that I should go for it. It was like I just had to try. And now I see it wasn't enough." Neither of them said a word until they got to the park. Felipe tried looking for the old man, but he wasn't at the spot he had collapsed the night before. From the park, they could see the stadium.

"The fog is probably somewhere near the stadium. We'll have to go inside." Said Felipe. Surprisingly, the stadium was open for visitors. Felipe and Molly walked inside, and went to the midfield line. Felipe looked upwards and saw a few clouds and the blue sky. He looked more carefully and saw a purple dot in the sky.

"There! That's the fog!" Felipe looked around and saw a few people. He then reached for his belt and grabbed crobat's pokeball. "Do you have any flying pokemon that can carry you?"

"Yeah, I have a pidgeot."

"Okay, when I say _go_, take it out of it's pokeball, and tell it to follow me."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Felipe waited until no one was looking directly at them.

"Go!" Felipe and Molly threw their pokeballs, and the flashes of light brought everyone's attention to them. Felipe climbed on crobat, and Molly on pidgeot. People were pointing and staring at the two monsters. Crobat flew upwards, with pidgeot close behind. The fog was closer and closer.

"Molly, grab my hand!" Molly reached up and grabbed Felipe's hand as he touched the purple fog. In a blink of an eye, Felipe and Molly were teleported somewhere else. Somewhere familiar. Pallet Town! Now there was an even bigger crowd. It cheered as Felipe and Molly appeared. They landed safely in front of the crowd. Professor Oak appeared to greet them.

"Felipe! Molly! I'm glad to see you're both alright!" Before Felipe could say anything, someone grabbed him from behind. Felipe turned around and was hugged.

"Erika....."

"How could you leave like that and not tell me?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know some much would happen. But I'm happy you care so much." Erika couldn't let go of Felipe. She had to feel him, to believe he was really there.

"Well! I guess it's time for me to go!" Molly walked towards Felipe and kissed him hard on the cheek, right in front of Erika.

"What the hell?!" Erika was ready to punch Molly, but Molly quickly jumped on top of pidgeot.

"I'll see ya when I get to Celadon, Felipe!"

"Yeah, sure...."

"Get down here, you brat! I'll kill you!!"

"Let's go pidgeot! North, to Pewter City!"

"Felipe......." Erika sounded like she was going to eat someone. But Felipe was already on top of crobat.

"Wait, Felipe" said Professor Oak. "What was on the other side of the fog? How did you make it disappear?!" Felipe looked up, and the mysterious fog was gone!

"Sorry professor, but right now, I just want to go home and sleep!" Felipe opened his backpack and took out a half-dead bulbasaur. Erika jumped on top of crobat too, behind Felipe.

"You've got some explaining to do!"

"You'll see Molly again when she comes to our gym. I just hope next time, she kisses you!"

"What?!" Erika punched Felipe on the back of his head.

"I was just joking!" Felipe grabbed Erika's hand. She answered this gesture by wrapping her arms around him. 

"I missed you." Said Erika as she rubbed her head on Felipe's back.

"I missed you too." Crobat took off, tired of hearing all this sentimental crap. "Now, let's go home."


End file.
